Hateful Business
by Nalalina
Summary: Two companies who despised each other, fought each other, and did all they could to bring the other down have merged. Capsule Corporation and Saiyan Enterprises have merged together. The hateful feelings of the only heirs to each company may be a problem
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Okay this is a new story that I'm working on. Tell me what you think about it, and any suggestions you may have.  
  
Prologue  
  
She couldn't believe it, there was absolutely no way this could be happening. Her father had decided to combine Capsule Corporation with their longtime rival Saiyan Enterprises. The Briefs had a long-standing rivalry that began many years ago when Capsule Corp. was just beginning. The Saiyans had been the company's only competitor. Now they were working together company, and she would be forced to see the Heir to Saiyan Enterprises EVERYDAY. Instead of fighting for materials both companies would be sharing everything.  
  
She hated Vegeta with more passion than she ever had for anything else. He was arrogant, self-centered, and a total ass. Her dreams of crushing the insolent man were now ruined. He was to be her business partner, but she knew he would try to change that. The manipulative little prick would do everything in his power to make sure that her word meant nothing. He would not succeed, she would make sure that she was still in control. Her personal secretary interrupted her from her thoughts.  
  
"Ms. Briefs there is a call for you on line one. It is your father, he says that it is urgent."  
  
"Thank you Claire I will attend to that this very moment," she spoke as she entered her office, only to find another desk set, "Claire, whose office things are in here?" She yelled menacingly as the thought of sharing her personal space with someone else entered her mind.  
  
"Oh I believe that is Mr. Ouiji's stuff ma'am. Your father suggested that you two be in the same office to compare ideas and get to know each other better. I do believe he will be in later this afternoon Ms. Briefs. Of course the new office was just completed and they should move your stuff possible today." She slightly stuttered, her boss had a quite the temper.  
  
With a curt nod she slammed the door to her office and began pulling at her hair. After calming down a bit she sat in her chair and picked up the phone. She was preparing to give her father the lecture of a lifetime for this one. The conversation of course lasted several hours. Bulma agreed to keep Vegeta in her office so long as he let her do her business.  
  
"I'm telling you daddy, if that man so much as gets on my nerves his ass is leaving."  
  
"You must understand dear, I know you are upset about the merger. And I know you don't particularly care for the young man , but he is now an equal part of our company, as we are theirs. You are going to have to learn to get along. Besides you will have a much bigger and nicer office soon so you won't have to be so close together very long. I am leaving for the conferences with Senior Vegeta this evening. I trust you and Vegeta will get along just fine."  
  
"Fine but don't you yell at me when he's in the hospital because he was a total ass." She hung up the phone and ran an agitated hand through her hair. Turning to her computer she began her work for the day. Converting numbers and looking at the supply and demand part of the business.  
  
It was noon and her stomach was rumbling, giving a sigh she turned from her computer to leave for lunch. She was surprised Mister high and mighty had yet to arrive in the office. Truth was she hadn't seen him in ten years, when she was fifteen. She supposed his looks might have changed, since he was 26, but his attitude wouldn't. He had always been an ass to her, picking on her because he was a year older and her odd coloring.  
  
The last she saw him he was shorter than her by a few inches, something she had always pointed out. His hair was jet black and was swept up like a flame. He had tanned skin and black eyes, if he were anyone else she would have jumped him. But he was Vegeta Ouiji, Heir to Saiyan Enterprises, and she was Bulma Briefs Heir to Capsule Corp. They hated each other, and their parents and families fed that hate to them.  
  
Grabbing her coat she reached for the door handle, only to have it thrown open and hit her square in the nose throwing her into the wall. Preparing to let out a string of curses to the one responsible, she stood up and looked into a pair of ebony pools. The most gorgeous man she had ever seen brought her to her feet. Her eyes never left his as she was stood back on her feet.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Vegeta had woken up in one of the foulest moods he had ever been in. He was being forced to work with Briefs' company, and his obnoxious daughter. True it was ten years since they had last seen each other, middle school, the hate was still there. He could be certain that she would do nothing but bitch at him all day. They of course had to share an office to better communicate ideas, but the fact that they would be confined to close quarters would drive him insane.  
  
Taking a quick shower he dressed in his business attire and called for the limo to pick him up. Getting into the back he addressed Radditz, his personal driver, to take him to the office, her office. Of course they couldn't force her to come to his office, he had to go to hers. 'The Capsule Corp. offices are better located than ours are,' he mimicked his father's words. He could only hope that she was not there, it was getting to be noon and she would surely be out to lunch.  
  
Entering the busying office he made his way toward the door. Throwing the door open he heard a small squeak and a loud crash. Looking behind the door he noticed a woman crumpled in the corner. The door had obviously thrown her there when he barged in. He slowly picked her up, his eyes locking with her. 'Beautiful,' he thought as he lifted her back on her feet. He looked her over from her slim legs, her curvy hips, and amazing bust. Her face was elegant and pale, and her blue hair brought out her blue eyes. 'BLUE HAIR?' He suddenly remembered who she was, 'Bulma.'  
  
"See something you like wench?" He asked sharply as he turned to his desk.  
  
Snapping out of her daze, she prepared a comment for him. Then deciding not to bother she stormed out of the office mumbling curses. 'How the hell did he get so hot? What am I thinking? He is not hot, he is an arrogant bastard who can't even apologize for throwing me on my ass.' She berated herself as she took out a compact to inspect the damage done to her face.  
  
"Well at least the little prick didn't break something," she mumbled to herself as she left the building. "Yup today is going to be a long day." She made her way to her car, hopefully to meet up with Chichi at the café.  
  
"So anyway he didn't even apologize for almost breaking my face." Bulma recalled the event to her best friend.  
  
"Bulma you know how Vegeta is. He doesn't apologize to anyone for anything. If something happens its your fault not his, he's always been that way." Chichi sipped her coffee as she listened to Bulma.  
  
"The worst part is I have to work with him everyday. It's not going to be as easy as it was when we only saw each other at primary school. Now every morning when I walk in the first thing I'll see is him." She bit the last part out with venom.  
  
"Well it could be worse, you could be stuck with your ex Yamcha," Chichi giggled as Bulma gave her a glare. "So has Vegeta changed in appearance? I mean I know he was hot when we were young, but is he still?" She questioned as she leaned into the table.  
  
"Well I would be dumb not to admit that he is very attractive. But I can't get over his attitude, you know the whole 'I'm king bow before me and kiss my feet' deal. Now enough about Vegetable, tell me about you and this new guy."  
  
"Oh Goku, he is just the sweetest man I have ever met. We went on a date last night, and it was wonderful. He was romantic but not over flattering. He's kind of naïve about sex and stuff, but that's okay. When the time comes I'm sure we can work around that."  
  
"Chi he sounds absolutely wonderful. But what does he look like?" She questioned as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"Well I guess your going to have to meet him then, huh?" She asked with a giggle.  
  
"Sure, just tell me when?"  
  
"Well you know you've got that company ball next week. I figured I would take him as my date, and of course you have to be there so you can meet him then."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me, but I'm going to have to head back to the office. Wouldn't want Mr. High-and-Mighty to destroy something. So I will call you later and good luck with your date tonight." She picked up her coat and headed out the door.  
  
"Okay Bulma talk to you later." She waved to her friend as she left.  
  
Making her way to her office door she noticed a note taped to the door. It was obviously Vegeta's doing. The big clue was the name he referred to her as:  
  
Wench,  
  
New office upstairs, your things have already been moved.  
Do everyone a favor and try to get lost.  
  
Vegeta Ouiji  
  
Ripping the note off the door she grumbled as she got into the elevator and headed to the top floor. The whole floor would be dedicated to her and Vegeta's office space, and lounge area for long nights. Stepping out of the elevator she made her way over to her desk, which happened to be right next to Vegeta, who happened to be on the phone. The way the conversation was going it appeared he was talking with a woman. A woman that wasn't very happy with him, an evil grin appeared on her face, as a revenge scheme came to mind.  
  
Sauntering her way over toward him she bent over far enough so that he could get a good view down her shirt. He was trying to keep his attention on the conversation with his girlfriend, but Bulma was too distracting. She grabbed the phone away from him and sat in his lap.  
  
"Who is this?" She asked slapping away Vegeta's hands as he tried to get the phone away from her. She ground her hips into his groin making him groan with pleasure. "Oh he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend. He's been a bad boy then, I never would've guessed, when he was screaming my name, that he had a girlfriend." She handed him the phone and got off his lap, smirking as she made her way toward her desk. She listened as he tried to tell her it wasn't true and then slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
  
"You little bitch! What the hell did you do that for?" He was standing over her glaring. "You do realize that you just ruined a 4 year relationship?"  
  
"Oops. I guess that's what you get for slamming the door in my face this morning. Besides it sounded like it was over anyway." She didn't look up at him as she continued typing on her computer. Maybe working this close to Vegeta wouldn't be so bad. After all is she had this much fun ruining one relationship, she sure as hell could ruin a lot more too. She chuckled lightly as she thought of all the ways to torture the now fuming man in the workstation next to her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Yay, end of the prologue. Hehe what will Vegeta do in retaliation? I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Be sure to review and tell me what you think.  
  
Later,  
  
Nalalina 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay on with the first chapter. To clear up some things, Vegeta is a Saiyan, but Bulma does not know that he is an alien. Saiyan Enterprises sprung up around the same time as Capsule Corps. While CC creates and sells their own inventions, S.E. buys and sells ideas for new products, that's where the fighting begins. Both companies are competing for better scientists and inventors as well as products. Now both companies are working together, yet retain separate businesses. They are one company but keep the separate company names.  
  
Okay so on with the story...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The past week had been hell for Bulma. Her and Vegeta did nothing but fight all day everyday about every little thing. Most of their fights were about pointless things like where the coffee maker should be and what not. Most of the time they would forget what they were fighting about and just kept yelling obscenities. Things were very stressful at the office, and it didn't help that every morning the first thing she saw was him.  
  
Tonight was the night of the ball, and Bulma couldn't wait. She wore a deep red gown that was backless, and had little sparkles all over it. It went past her ankles to pool on the floor in the back. Of course with the right shoes she only had to lift the back anyway. The front dipped into a long v that showed an ample amount of cleavage. It tied up in a knot behind her neck with long ribbons that trailed down her back. The dress was tight and fit every curve just right.  
  
She put her hair in a pile on top of her head, leaving little pieces curled to accent her face. The rest was curled nicely and was held up with very fancy pins. Her make-up was light, and pale. She wore a red lipstick and silver eye shadow. She looked herself over in the mirror, turning a few times to fully feel the dress. She looked stunning, and was sure to get the right attention, especially since she didn't have a date. Taking one quick look in the mirror again she turned and left the room to head to the party.  
  
Vegeta sat alone at the bar drinking. He would have had a date for the ball but Bulma had ruined it. His girlfriend of two years had thought he was cheating. Not that it mattered anyway he couldn't stand her. She was too demanding and always a bitch, and she was just using him for money anyway. The best part of the whole relationship was the sex. He probably would've broken up with her anyway but at least he wouldn't look like a total fool tonight.  
  
Taking a look around he noticed many businessmen mingling, but he had yet to see her. 'What the hell do I care where she is. She is loud, annoying, bitchy, sexy, hot... Fuck where the hell did that come from?' His thoughts were stopped when he caught a glimpse of blue out of the corner of his eye. Turning on the bar stool his eyes glanced upon Bulma. 'Gorgeous.' before he could berate himself she was walking towards the bar.  
  
She sat down on the stool next his, not acknowledging him, and ordered a drink. She had seen him when she made her way over, and she could barely stop the drool forming in her mouth. Of course she hadn't missed the look in his eyes when he saw her, lust. She got the desired affect and was proud of herself. Unfortunately she had also caught the attention of many of the men in the room especially Mr. Gadry, a perverted old man. She made a quick dash to the bar so that he wouldn't ask her for a dance and she wouldn't feel disgusted after he felt her up. She figured she would be better off with Vegeta then with Mr. Gadry any day.  
  
"Where's your date Vegetable?" She asked with a giggle as she turned to face him, drink in hand.  
  
"Well I don't know maybe she left me because of you bitch." He took another shot and stood up, attempting to leave, but Bulma stopped him.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not like you were head over heels in love with the girl. I mean the way it sounded, you were on the verge of breaking it off with her anyway. So how about we let bygones be bygones, and come dance with me?" She swallowed the last of her drink and grabbed his hand. She giggled as she led him onto the dance floor.  
  
"Well it appears that our children are getting along quite fine, Briefs." Vegeta Sr. spoke as he pointed out the two dancing rather closely.  
  
"Have you been to that office recently?" He joked as he recalled the day he went to see Bulma only to listen to her scream and holler.  
  
"No, I can't say that I have. But if it is anything like what the boy says, I'm sure it isn't pretty. Though now you would think they were a couple, look at the way they move. I guess you were right when you said they were perfect for each other."  
  
"Of course I was right. The way our children run a business is stunning. If those two were to work together think of the possibilities. Bulma's inventive mind, and Vegeta's business savvy, no one would stand a chance. Our company will be the strongest, most prosperous company in the world." He spoke as he continued to watch his daughter.  
  
"If only they could get over their differences. I am afraid that is our fault, for pushing the hate onto them so long ago. If we had let them be, maybe we wouldn't be in the situation now."  
  
"Yes but what's done is done, there is no going back now. All that is left to do is to correct our mistakes and try and fix it as best we can." Briefs emptied his glass and reached over to the bottle of champagne. "To new future." He held poured more drink into both glasses and held it up.  
  
"To a new future." Vegeta Sr. responded clinking there glasses together.  
  
He couldn't be near her any longer it was driving him insane. Her scent invading his nose, her body rubbing against his. His hands, every now and then, would lightly squeeze her rear bringing her body ever closer to his. He could feel himself hardening as she moved seductively in his embrace. Looking down at her, he brought his lips closer to hers. Just as he was about to kiss her, the song ended and she pulled away. Winking at him she left the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. With a snarl he, too, left in need of another drink.  
  
Bulma had a prominent smirk on her face as she made her way toward Chichi, and whom she assumed was Goku. Chi wasn't lying when she said he was handsome. His hair was everywhere, and he was definitely built very well. She only hoped he was as well built below the waist as he was above.  
  
"Bulma Briefs," she yelled, "I cannot believe what you just did to Vegeta. You little hussy, that was totally awesome." Both girls were laughing as Bulma took a seat to the table. "Oh Bulma this is Goku. Goku Bulma. So what was that all about?"  
  
"Well it was either Veggie of Mr. Gadry the horny little man in the corner." She laughed as she took a sip of wine.  
  
"It looked to me like he was about to kiss you." Chi laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know, but it is totally funny to tease the man. He falls for everything so easily, it's just so great." She giggled.  
  
"Are you sure you know what your doing Bulma? I mean I know messing with Veggie's head is fun, but don't you think it can go too far?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Well if you ask me," Goku spoke out, "He deserves it, and after all he did in college to the women he dated. It's about time someone messed with him."  
  
"Wait how do you know Vegeta?" Bulma asked inquisitively.  
  
"He was my roommate in college. Yeah we are good friends I just never agreed with his treatment of women. In my opinion he deserves to be messed with, not like he's never done it."  
  
"You actually live with him? That must have been rough," Bulma said with a chuckle.  
  
"It wasn't too bad we got along quite well," he responded.  
  
"I was surprised he was quite the good dancer Bulma. I never would have pegged Vegeta as the dancing type," Chi laughed.  
  
"So was I Chi and it wasn't that bad. I was afraid that he was going to step on my feet or grope me like most of the men I dance with do."  
  
The trio continued to talk and drink until Goku asked Chichi for a dance. Bulma was left all alone at the table lightly trailing her finger around the glass of wine. She watched as her best friend danced happily out on the floor. Sighing heavily she got up in search of a new partner to dance with. Of course it wasn't long before Mr. Gadry had her cornered and almost demanding that she dance with him.  
  
"I appreciate the offer Mr. Gadry but I really do not wish to dance at the moment." She tried to be nice but it was becoming rather difficult.  
  
"Nonsense you have only danced to one song, and you seemed perfectly happy dancing with Mr. Ouji. One dance will not hurt you. Now come milady the floor is waiting." He forcefully grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the ballroom floor.  
  
Placing his hands on her waist he pressed his body as close to hers as physically possible letting her know his arousal. His hands dipped to her buttocks and gave it a rough squeeze before making there way back to her waist. Bulma felt sick to her stomach as the man groped her, but if she were to slap him the company would lose a good chunk of investment. Gritting her teeth together she continued the dance swallowing the bile that was rising in her throat. She was relieved when the song ended and attempted to pull away.  
  
"Thank you for the dance Mr. Gadry but if you'll excuse me I must go find my father," she spoke through clenched teeth giving a small bow of her head.  
  
"Not so fast young lady," he grasped her wrist and started to drag her out of the room, "one dance is not nearly enough."  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Gadry but I must talk with my father it is quite urgent." She pulled her arm away but he quickly latched back on. Before he could protest none other than Vegeta cut him off.  
  
"There you are, I have been looking for you," he grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest and before she could ask what was going on he placed his mouth over hers and kissed her. Taking advantage of her small gasp he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Breaking away from the kiss he gave a slight nod to Gadry who stood with his mouth agape.  
  
"I did not realize that you two were in an intimate relationship," he whispered, "I am sorry, thank you for the dance Ms. Briefs." He turned quickly and made his way to the bar. Vegeta quickly took Bulma back onto the dance floor and began to sway with the beat of the song.  
  
"What was that for Vegeta," Bulma questioned as she placed her hands back on his shoulders.  
  
"Well if you would rather I had let Gadry grope you than I guess I will leave," he attempted to pull away but was stopped when Bulma pulled him back.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry I'm just confused. Thank you for helping me, but why did you kiss me," she asked slyly.  
  
"Spur of the moment," he responded "believe it of not I do not think you to be as repulsive as you may think. You are an attractive woman with a bright mind and are brave enough to stand up to me. I respect that in a woman."  
  
"Okay who are you and what have you done with Vegeta? If you don't hate me then why do you fight with me?"  
  
"It gives me something to do. I have never met anyone, other than my father, who was as much fun to poke fun of as you. The fact that you give just as much as you get makes it even more amusing," he smirked as he saw the anger streak across her face.  
  
"You are such an ass you know that?" She asked with a venomous tone.  
  
"Of course I am and that is what makes the business I do so successful," the song was coming to a close, "There is a meeting Monday with some investors, be at the office at 8 o'clock sharp." He pulled away from her and left leaving Bulma alone on the dance floor.  
  
It was quite late when everyone had finally left the Capsule Corps. Premises. Bulma was god awful tired and threw her shoes in the corner collapsing on the bed. She groaned as she attempted to slip off her dress. Not bothering with bight clothes she slipped into bed and tried to sleep but Vegeta's words kept ringing in her ears.  
  
"Believe it of not I do not think you to be as repulsive as you may think. You are an attractive woman with a bright mind and are brave enough to stand up to me. I respect that in a woman."  
  
"Okay who are you and what have you done with Vegeta? If you don't hate me then why do you fight with me?"  
  
"It gives me something to do. I have never met anyone, other than my father, who was as much fun to poke fun of as you. The fact that you give just as much as you get makes it even more amusing."  
  
'Okay so he sort of likes me in a strange way, but do I like him?' Her mind fought over whether or not she truly did have feelings beyond physical attractiveness for the man that was once her rival. Her thoughts flew to the last time she had seen him as a friend. It was the day that she was told that Saiyans were bad and hate for him had been instilled into her bones.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Vegeta you are going to fast I can't keep up," an eight-year-old Bulma yelled.  
  
"Well if you weren't such a slow poke then you could keep up. It's only a little further."  
  
When they exited the forest Bulma's eyes widened as she glimpsed at the beautiful lake. It was crystal clear with a waterfall on the far end that glittered in the moonlight. Small shrubs were surrounding it and behind them tall trees that kept the lake hidden.  
  
"How did you find this place Vegeta?" She asked slowly as she took in her surroundings.  
  
"It was something that I had stumbled upon a few years ago. The best part is that nobody even knows it's here. It's my secret spot."  
  
"It's so beautiful," she whispered as she took a step towards him. Before she could say more voices were heard off in the distance. "My parents," she gasped out.  
  
"We have to leave now before they find us," he grabbed her hand, "come on." He pulled her along until they were at the edge of the forest near the Capsule Corps. Boundaries. Before he could tell her goodbye a pair of soft lips were attached to his. Doing the only thing he could think of he put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Bulma was the first to break the kiss and her cheeks turned red, he quickly let her go and was about to say something when...  
  
"Ah there you are Bulma I was so worr-. What the hell are you doing with that thing?" Her father asked angrily.  
  
"This is my friend daddy we were playing hide and go seek." She shrunk back as her father scowled at Vegeta.  
  
"Leave!" He barked out causing the young boy to turn into the forest and leave. "I don't know what I am going to do with you. Looks like we are going to have a talk."  
  
End Flashback  
  
That night he had called Vegeta's father and a fight began. She was told that Saiyan's were evil and horrible people and she was never to be seen with him again. Of course she did what her father had said and throughout middle school and high school they had stayed away from each other. They were in two different crowds and only fought with each other. The hateful feelings grew until neither remembered that they had once been friends.  
  
'He was my first kiss.' She sighed as she remembered her kiss from tonight. His lips had been as soft as she had remembered and his tongue was smooth with a tang of alcohol mixed in. She had been more surprised than angry when he had kissed her and didn't think to respond to his kiss. Maybe Vegeta wasn't so bad, after all she did get a kick out of pissing him off.  
  
She drifted off into dream world her thoughts lingering on the events of the night. It was going to be weird Monday at the office all right.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Yeah the end of Chapter one. Tell me what you think I hope it was good. I don't want them to just sleep together for no apparent reason so I threw in the flashback for future purposes. Reviews = less wait  
  
Next time: Bulma returns to work and ends up in a very awkward situation. Hehe you're going to have to wait to find out.  
  
Later,  
  
Nalalina 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay I know I am a little behind on this story but that's okay. I was just trying to figure out a way to get rid the 'passion' in the story. Then I came to the realization that I can't. I personally don't believe that two people can fall in love when there is no passion. So for all the reviewers that keep on harpin about this being 'just a passion fic' I can tell you that it won't end up that way. They are not just going to sleep together in 'the heat of the moment' kind of thing. If this still isn't enough than don't read it, I can't just make Bulma and Vegeta just fall in love when there is no flirting or passion at all it just isn't going to happen.

On with the story...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She made sure to be early at the office so that Vegeta wouldn't be down her throat about being late to the meeting. She knew that things would go back to the way they were before the ball Saturday night and she was okay with that. Of course she understood that he had to keep his badass image and she didn't mind. Vegeta just wouldn't be himself if he didn't keep up the power façade that he had going.

"Claire?" She asked into the empty room. Her secretary had been moved into the space just outside the office to do her normal job.

Claire was always at the office very early unless she was sick. But she always called Bulma to say that she wouldn't be in that day. Here it was ten minutes 'til seven and Claire hadn't called her and she wasn't at the front desk. Looking over the desk to see if she left a note she saw that her coat and purse were on the desk. She had to be at the office somewhere. 'Maybe she stepped out for a smoke,' she thought. But Claire didn't smoke and if she had Bulma would've run into her on the way in. 'Must be in the bathroom.'

Walking into her office she was shocked to see that Mr. High-and-Mighty was not already working at his desk. Vegeta was always at the office working way before Bulma ever arrived in the morning. She was surprised to find that he wasn't leaning against a wall tapping his foot and looking at the clock. She had to get to that meeting in ten minutes or else the company could lose valuable investors and yet Vegeta wasn't even here yet. 'He must already be at the Café waiting or something,' she thought until she thought she heard something in the small bedroom off the office.

Figuring it must be Vegeta she snuck over to the door and quietly opened it. She was careful not to let any light hit the bed. Believing she was waking up her coworker she peeked inside the room only to have her jaw drop to the floor. There on the queen sized bed was her missing secretary, but that was not what shocked her. Above the moaning and naked woman was a very naked Vegeta moving roughly above her. Neither occupant seemed to notice Bulma at the door nor all she could do was stare before shutting the door and leaving.

She wasn't surprised that when she arrived at the small café that the investors were already sitting chatting amongst themselves. It was 8 o'clock sharp when she sat down at the table receiving stares from the all male table as she ordered a Chocolate-mocha cappuccino and a blueberry muffin.

"Where is Mr. Quiji?" One of the men asked.

"I don't know I could have sworn he would be here already. He is usually early for everything I am surprised he isn't here yet," she lied through her teeth trying hard not to say 'oh he's at the office fucking my secretary.' "You are not threatened by a woman being here are you?"

"Not at all Ms. Briefs we just assumed that you and Mr. Ouiji would arrive together is all," he said nervously.

"Well I am afraid that we cannot wait for him to arrive," another elder investor said, "we will just base our decisions on what you have to say about your expectations for this new company."

That was exactly what she did, however, she stressed the Capsule Corps. Part of the merger more than the Saiyan Enterprises. By the time the breakfast ended she was sure that if they were going to invest their money it would be in C.C. and not in Saiyan Enterprises or the merged corporation. The goal of this meeting was, of course, to get more people to place money on the merged company stock. But money could also be granted to either company for future resources if the investor chose to do so. That was exactly what Bulma had tried to do, allow for some stock purchasing in the merged company but also to get grant money for future research under the C.C. wing. She laughed as she thought about what Vegeta's reaction would be if he found out what she had just done.

Walking out of the elevator she was greeted by her secretary Claire who appeared just as she always did. Bulma forced a smile and a greeting as she stepped into the office and was surprised to find Vegeta not at his desk. Peeking into the bedroom she noticed his form under a thin sheet. Deciding not to wake him up knowing that would piss him off to realize he slept through most of the day. She quietly shut the door and sat at her desk to begin the day's work.

Groggy eyes opened and glanced at the red digits of the clock on the small nightstand beside the bed. It read 1 o'clock and his eyes widened as it finally sunk into his brain. He had slept most of the day and missed the meeting with the investors at the café this morning. 'It couldn't have taken me that long to get off,' he thought as he pulled on his boxers and slipped into his business suit. 'What if Bulma heard or saw what happened this morning? Why do I care?' His mind was reeling as he quickly got ready for the second half of the day. Walking out into the main office he noticed Bulma t her desk on the phone. He growled as he figured that she had been there most of the day and did not wake him up. As soon as she set the phone down and looked at him he began his rant.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?"

"It's not my job to make sure you are doing yours," she quipped.

"When did you get here?"

"I came as soon as the meeting with the investors was finished."

"You didn't come here first?" He asked as a bit of hope that he hadn't been caught with her secretary.

"Of course I did," fear flashed in his eyes for a quick moment, "but when I didn't see you I just assumed that you had already left. I didn't know you were sleeping until after the meeting was finished," she lied and held back saying what she really wanted to say.

"You didn't think to call," he growled in anger.

"Would you have called me if I was a no show?" she hit back with a note of sarcasm. "I didn't think so. Before you ask I do believe that I talked them into placing money in some company stock. Although when you're the only girl in a room full of men that isn't too hard to do."

His eyes widened as he caught the meaning in her words. Growling in anger and jealousy he took a seat at his desk and picked up the phone to listen to his voice messages. He barely heard Bulma telling him that she was headed to lunch as he sat in both anger and confusion. He was so wrapped up in fuming that he didn't notice Claire walk into the room until her arms were draped over his shoulders and she was nibbling on his ear.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Just wanted to know if you were interested in round two?" She asked seductively as she bit gently on his earlobe.

"What would make you think I would want you again?" He received a huff of anger and she pulled away from him.

"Well you were rather eager this morning," she exclaimed.

"That was this morning and this is the afternoon," he laughed.

"I can't believe you. So is that what I am just a morning fuck," she huffed.

"You were there I was horny, shit happens you'll get over it eventually. I didn't force you into bed with me. As I recall you're the one that came on to me."

"Well I assumed that you were hard for-"

"You?!" He laughed out loud, "I have been in this building for two weeks and never once came on to you. Trust me if I were hard for you I would've let you know when I first came here."

"Well then if it wasn't me then who?" she asked ready to pounce on the woman that he said.

"Who turns me on is none of your business. Just because I screwed you doesn't me that I will ever do it again. You were just convenient and rather easy," he said hoping she would leave him alone.

With one last angry huff she turned on her heal and stomped out of the room slamming the door in the process. 'Maybe now she'll leave me the hell alone,' he thought angrily. 'God knows she wasn't good enough for another go, that's for sure.'

"Are you serious? With Claire your secretary?" Chichi asked shocked at what Bulma had just told her.

"Yeah I came by the office early expecting Vegeta to be leaning against a wall tapping his foot and looking at a watch. I thought that I heard something coming from that bedroom that is attached to the office. I creaked open the door and there they were going at it," she said angrily.

"I just can't believe with Claire. I mean I always pegged her as a prude not a slut."

"Yeah that was why I hired her in the first place. When Yamcha and I were a couple I knew I could count on her to not fall for his _charms_ so to speak. I just assumed it would the same I guess I was wrong about that."

"Well did you ask Vegeta what exactly happened?" she asked but Bulma's eyes dropped, "Bulma Briefs does Vegeta even know that you walked in on him and your secretary?"

"Well no and I'm not going to tell him either and neither are you," she shouted angrily. "Now enough about Vegeta tell me what happened after the ball Saturday."

"Well things didn't exactly turn out as romantic as I hoped," she said with a sigh.

"What1?" Bulma asked rather loudly not believing what she was hearing.

"Well remember when we were just Juniors in college," Bulma nodded, "well that first night we went to that party and I kind of got a little tipsy and slept with some guy. I was too wasted to remember anything about it the next day or even how I got home."

"I remember when you told me you were pregnant and left campus. But what does this have to do with Goku?" Bulma asked.

"He is Gohan's father."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well after we left the ball we headed back to his apartment and made love. Of course I was shocked when I discovered that he knew what he was doing, not that I've had that much experience in that field. Well I asked him about it," she stopped to sip her coffee. "Well he told me that him and Vegeta had gone to a college party in a nearby university when he was a Senior in college. Naturally Vegeta got wasted and was with some girl within an hour at the most. He told me that he decided to have a little beer and have a good time. Well he said that after a few beers he met this girl and eventually slept with her. When he woke up the next morning she was gone and he didn't remember her name or her face, all he remembered were her chocolate colored eyes and deep black hair that smelled like fresh baked cookies."

"You don't think that this was just a coincidence Chi do you. I mean I know that most college kids go to other colleges to party," Bulma stated.

"But I remember that before we went to that party I had just made cookies and didn't have time to wash my hair. And I asked him what college this party was at and he said Versada University, our university. It had to be him, he has to be Gohan's father," she spoke in a whisper as her head dropped.

"Did you tell him that? Does he know that it was you he may have slept with?" She asked anxiously.

"I couldn't tell him I was too shocked myself. Gohan just turned four a few months ago and has never heard me speak of his father nor does he care. I just don't know what Goku would do if I told him that he may be a father," she sighed as she said the last part.

"So was his first time with you?" Bulma asked cautiously.

"Oh no, he had slept with his high school sweetheart several times but he said that with this girl he had a one night stand with was different. He told me that he came back to the campus several times that year to see if he could see her again but never found her. Of course by then I had left had a baby and got my degree at home."

"So you just left him in the bed?"

"No I made up some excuse and left quickly, he has been calling me all day but I can't force myself to life up the phone," she started to cry.

"Chi this is possibly the father of your child, and a child that you love very much. I think you should have a paternity test done and tell Goku all that has happened. It is what Gohan deserves," Bulma tried to comfort her friend.

"I know your right but I am just afraid of what Goku's reaction would be," she sobbed between her hands.

"I'm sure he will be just fine with it. I know in my heart that he loves you very much and he deserves to know that he has a son."

"Yeah I think I will clean myself up then go have a nice long talk with him. I just hope that he doesn't get totally disgusted and leave me heartbroken."

"He won't Chi. Well I have to get back to the office any how. Good luck and call me if you need anything." Waving her friend goodbye she left the little diner and drove towards her office.

Claire sat at her desk trying to get her work done and not think about the mornings events. No man had ever turned her down for a second time ever. Of course Vegeta wasn't like all the other men she had been with. He was more into women with brains and quick wit then girls that put up no fight when he tried to seduce them. His ex-girlfriend while a total bitch was a fashion designer, which most people would have thought she was dumb but she was very smart. She didn't make nearly as much as he did and probably wouldn't have made as much as she did now if he hadn't pulled a few strings to get her in. Claire was the type of girl he slept with to get rid of a hard on, not have a relationship.

She had flunked out of school when she was sixteen and somehow managed to get a G.E.D and go to a community college and take some business courses. She was a party girl at heart but managed to get some degrees and graduate. Then she had met Yamcha one night at a club downtown. She had heard through the grapevine that was never faithful to his long time girlfriend Bulma Briefs. She quickly managed to wrap him around her finger and they continued their secret affair for months. When she told him she was applying for a secretary job for Capsule Corps. he immediately got worried and tried to tell he that the job she was applying for was for a personal secretary for Bulma but that didn't scare her. He told her that Bulma would never hire Claire because Bulma wouldn't want someone who may take an interest in him. So they formulated this big plan to get her in and still sleep with each other.

She decided to play prude and shy so that Bulma wouldn't think she would ever sleep with Yamcha and it worked. She always kept a shy and timid act up when Bulma was there and never once looked and Yamcha. But as soon as she was gone he and Claire would start making out and fooling around. One time Bulma had been called to an emergency down in the labs leaving Yamcha all by his lonesome self in the office. They ended up having sex all over the office for three or four hours. The best part was Bulma never once believed that Claire ever got involved with her man. Then when Bulma and Yamcha broke up she saw him less and less and they too fell apart.

With more time on her hands she decided to get a second job to pass the time. It wasn't that Bulma didn't pay her enough, because she was a very well to do woman. She worked from 8 a.m. to 4:30 p.m. and after that she got pretty bored. She decided to take up stripping and began working at an expensive club downtown. She started at 1 a.m. and worked until 6 or 7. She would always go from one job to the next and change before she arrived at the office. This morning had been a different story.

She started her job as a stripper and 11 instead of 1 then had been servicing a customer until about ten after 7. She didn't have time or the clothes to change before work. So she took a quick shower and got into some new stripping cloths and took off for the office. Vegeta usually arrived about quarter after 7 but the Ball had been Saturday and he would more than likely not be in until later that day. Running into the small bedroom where she kept a spare set of clothes she was shocked to run into a boxer clad Vegeta. She was wearing a see through nighty type dress over a black bra and thong.

Upon looking him over she noticed something large protruding from his boxers and immediately assumed it was because of her. He had lied when he told her that she came onto him She did but he followed and gave her the best time of her life and she had hoped another affair could start. She was greatly mistaken as he not only blew off her attempts to seduce him but also told her that he wasn't hard for her but someone else. She was pulled from her thoughts when moving men came into the office with what appeared to be a bed.

"What are you doing?" She shouted running from behind the desk trying to stop them.

"Listen lady we were told to bring a new bed set," one of them said.

"Let them be, I told them to bring it here you nit wit," Vegeta yelled from the door causing her to huff. "Bring it in here and take the old one out."

Vegeta had sat in his office trying to get his work done but could not stop thinking about Bulma. He wanted to believe that she just walked in didn't see him and left but his gut told him other wise. The flutter in her eyes when she told him that she had only dropped by and left made him think that she had walked in on him. If it had been any other woman he would care in the least but with Bulma it was different. He found himself caring for her and always did but he never once let it show.

Walking into the small bedroom area his faced frowned in disgust as he remembered exactly what had gone on in that room on that bed. Walking to his desk he picked up the phone and made arrangements for a new bed, sheets and throw rug to replace the old one. The thought of sleeping in the revolting bed again made him gag. Of course the new bed was much nicer and more ornate, and was sure to piss of Bulma but he didn't care. He spent many nights in the office when he was working late or wanted to be up bright and early and not deal with driving. Of course it was a longer drive for him than it was for Bulma anyway. His thoughts were broken when he heard the secretary begin yelling.

Giving her a hard glare he showed the men what to do and sooner than he thought the old bed was out and the new one was set and ready to be made. As he went for the new sheets he noticed the old ones lying in a pile in the corner. With a smirk on his face he placed the new sheets and blankets on the bed and gathered up the old ones. They reeked of sex and he wrinkled his nose when the scent flooded his nostrils. Choosing to be mean he opened the door and walked towards Claire who was busy filing her nails.

"What do you want?" she asked not looking up at him. He dropped the sheets on her desk and turned to leave. "What the hell are these for?"

"You seemed so disappointed this morning I thought you would want a little token," he replied then shut the door to the office and laughed when he heard the outraged scream. His laughing stopped when Bulma walked in through the door.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked, "Vegeta why is their new carpeting and did you buy a new bed?"

"I am not an idiot woman I know damn well you walked in on me and your secretary this morning," he said walking up behind her.

"That constitutes getting rid of a perfectly good bed?"

"Well I couldn't very well sleep on that bed again now could I?" he asked amused.

"So every time you get laid you buy a new bed?" she asked angry that he actually admitted sleeping with her secretary.

"No, just when I want all reminders of the coupling to be destroyed and the reek that is embedded to be gone," he said calmly.

"So you didn't like my secretary?" she whispered while looking at the floor.

"No, she just happened to walk in early enough this morning and caught me with a hard on. She was easy and convenient, but lacked what a real woman has in bed," he spoke nonchalantly.

"Looks like I'm going to have to start looking for a new secretary," she said shaking her head and sitting down in her chair to finish her work.

"Your going to fire her for me?" he asked amused.

"God no I would never give you the luxury of doing you a favor. She is being fired because she knows the company policy of having sex with people that I work with on a daily basis."

"So it was legal for her to screw around with Lamb chop while you were out?" He asked rather bluntly knowing that information would get a rise out of her.

"Lamb Chop? Oh you mean Yamcha, him and I aren't together anymore so what she does in her spare time is not my concern. In fact he hasn't been at the office since we broke up so they couldn't be together unless they did it when-" the realization hit her and she stopped. "No," she whined putting her face into her hands as tears threatened to spill.

Seeing his chance to get close to her he walked up behind her and began to massage her shoulders. He was shocked when she roughly pushed him away and left her chair to glare at him.

"This is all your fault," she accused.

"How is this my fault?" he asked shocked that she would place blame on him.

"Before your stupid father and his stupid company came into ours everything was fine. If it wasn't for you I would still have my secretary and I would still be able to live a life thinking that my ex-boyfriend didn't cheat." She yelled as she dropped to her knees with her face buried in her hands as she cried.

"You think that I wanted this merger?" he asked as his temper began to rise. "If I had things my way Saiyan Enterprises would be doing everything in their power to shut down Capsule Corps."

When she didn't answer he picked up his coat and slammed the door on his way out of the office leaving Bulma on the floor by herself. He knew deep down that he crossed the line but he would never admit that to anyone. He let his anger control his words and it cost him, but he wouldn't know what exactly the price of his storm out cost until the morrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I finally got another chapter out on this story, I am so proud of myself. I did my best to keep down the _passion_ that people have been complaining about. So tell me what you think and I will try my best to appease the best I can. I shall also try to update this story more often.

Later,

Nalalina


	4. False Accusation

Author's Note: Okay this is in response to some accusations that my story was stolen from another offer. I actively deny this claim because the two stories are far more different then they are alike, and the few similarities that they have aren't significant enough to constitute plagiarism. The story **Secrets **from **Poisoned-Tattoo** and my Story Hateful Business are not the same story by any means.

In **Secrets** Bulma and Vegeta are dating and in High School. In my story they are out of college, grown adults, and are not in any intimate relationship or even at the point of going into a relationship.

In my story the two companies have merged together in an effort to reduce tensions and increase profit. It is a business deal made for the better or both companies

In my story Bulma and Vegeta's fathers are getting along and want to see there children together not hiring hit men to kill one or the other.

Bulma and Vegeta didn't go to high school together, the last time they saw each other before the merge was when she was 15 and he was 16. I haven't yet gotten to the why yet.

I could continue on forever pointing out all the differences in the two fics but I am going to clear up the items that have apparently caused this accusation in the first place.

The company Name Saiyan Enterprises was not stolen from **Secrets**. I hadn't even read it until the end of July after my story had already been published. It was just a fluke name that I made up one night when I was really bored. I couldn't find a good enough name that wouldn't sound like Capsule Corporation, and I was flipping through the channels on the television when an old episode of Star Trek came on. I got the Enterprise from it, _The Starship Enterprise_ the ship that Captain Pickard and crew are on and if you don't believe me you can look it up_. _ If it is such a problem than I can easily change the name to something else.

My story starts off saying that the two companies hated each other. Than as a flashback it tells how Bulma's father freaked when she found out she had been with Vegeta. I had to put that in there so that some people that complained that this was only going to be a passion fic wouldn't think they just woke up one day and had feelings for each other. This would hopefully get rid of the _oh I hate you but I'm going to sleep with you_ routine that was sure to piss a few people off.

Okay I hope this gets people off my back. I will repeat this once more I DID NOT STEAL MY STORY FROM ANYONE ELSE. Nor did I even take an idea from Poisoned-Tattoo. She is an original author with good work, I don't sink low enough to steal someone else's work. So get off my back!

Later,

Nalalina


	5. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay sorry for the long wait, but some things came up and I haven't really had the time to write, so I hope I haven't lost too many readers.

On with the story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun streamed in through the slits in the dark curtains rousing the occupant sleeping on the bed. It was late morning and Vegeta was already late for work, not that he cared to go anyway. Pulling back the blankets he made his way to the bathroom to turn on the shower. It would only be a quick and cold shower as the water ran down his skin to the floor. He turned off the taps and grabbed for the fluffy white towel hanging on the rack next to the shower, and made his way to his large closet. Pulling out a business suit he made his way toward the limo that would take him to work, it was going to be a long day.

The shock of seeing Bulma's car in the parking lot when he pulled in was astounding. He had figured she would take the day off or do work at home like she usually did when he pissed her off. Placing his hand on the hood he felt no heat meaning that it hadn't been driven in a while. 'She never comes in early.'

Entering the outer office the first thing he noticed was that Claire was not behind the desk. Her stuff was no longer there, which meant that Bulma must have fired her. He opened the door and stepped in expecting to see Bulma, but was shocked when she was not there and it appeared she hadn't been there for a while. Walking into the adjoining 'bedroom' his jaw dropped when he caught sight of Bulma laying, apparently passed out, on the bed. She lay on her back with an empty bottle next to her nude form. Walking over to her he let his eyes roam over her form before picking up her wrist to check her pulse.

"Bulma wake up," he whispered as he shook her form trying to keep his eyes off her bouncing breast.

A groan came from her mouth as she was roused awake. The alcohol still hadn't warn off and she was still half asleep and so she grabbed a hold of the arm near her and pulled the body on top of her. She snuggled into the warmth as Vegeta tried his best to get out of her grasp before she opened her eyes, but he was too late. Before he knew it his eyes locked with her red swollen ones as she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"What the fuck are you doing here Vegeta?" She screamed as she scrambled to get under the blankets to cover her nude body.

"I work here wench," he growled as he turned away to hide his embarrassment. "Now I'll have to get a new bed since your ugly ass was in it," he commented.

"Like you didn't enjoy the view asshole," she countered, "get the fuck out so I can get some clothes on you prick," she grumbled holding her head.

He slammed the office door and made his way over towards his desk. He began to flip through the papers on his desk in an attempt to get the pictures of Bulma naked out of his head. He kept his head down when he heard the door open and shut quietly as Bulma made her way to her desk. It was going to be a long day, and he wouldn't mind a little of the wine she had with her, but of course it was already gone. He was brought out of his daze by the phone on Bulma's desk ringing and of course her screeching into it.

"I don't care just get my new secretary in here now. All right…on the way up now okay…yeah someone just stepped off the elevator now…okay, yeah thanks bye," she said as he hung up the phone and made her way towards the elevator to greet her new secretary.

Vegeta couldn't help but keep his eyes locked on her ass as she made her way out into the hall to greet the new secretary. 'Hopefully this one is not like the last one, attractive but not the slut Claire was,' he thought to himself as he made his way out of the office. He had to scope out his newest employee, but he was shocked with Bulma's choice.

"You must be Glory," Bulma exclaimed trying to hide the fact that she was hung over.

"Yes Miss Briefs," she said with her head down, "the ladies down in personnel told me that I got the job and said I should come right up."

"Yes well I'm very glad that you did. This will be your new desk and you will come here every morning. You do not have to change your time schedule 8 o'clock to 5 o'clock is all that you'll need to be here for. Oh Glory I would like you to meet Vegeta, he is also your boss," she said as she noticed her coworker staring from the door, "Vegeta this is our new secretary Glory."

All he could do was wave and say a quick hello before returning his gaze to his work. She had chosen the stereotypical geek for a secretary. She was short and stocky with big thick glasses and freckles on a round face. She wore her red hair in a tight bun in the back of her head. She wore a business suit that covered as much skin as was possible. The skirt went to her knees and she wore stockings to cover up her legs. It wasn't that she didn't have the potential to be pretty it was that she didn't try. After catching sight of her Vegeta knew that Bulma hired her for a specific reason, to keep him from sleeping with another secretary. The closing of the office door and Bulma sit at her desk.

"She really is a nice girl isn't she Vegeta?" She asked amused as she placed sat in her desk and looked at him.

"Oh yes just a lovely girl," he snickered, "and you hired her because of your jealousy, my aren't you nice."

"I don't like my employees sleeping with people that I see everyday. That has always been my rule Vegeta and it won't change because you feel the need to bang every woman in this building," she exclaimed in a whisper as the hangover started to take full effect.

"You look like shit," he spoke as he watched her place her head on her desk, "mind telling my why exactly I found you the way you were this morning?"

"I was upset has a little too much to drink and passed out," she mumbled from under her arms.

"You are telling me that what I said to you actually had an affect?"

"I don't want to argue with you anymore Vegeta," she said as she raised her head to look at him," it isn't getting us very far and frankly it is quite childish. We are both grown adults with professional jobs so this childish riff raff shouldn't be happening," she said.

"You didn't answer my question," he exclaimed amused.

He watched her get up from her chair and walk over to him. He was expecting a slap across the face or some snide comment to come from her. Instead he was shocked when she bent over and placed her mouth over his. He was quick to deepen the kiss as his tongue darted out to run along her lower lip. She opened her mouth to allow him entrance and he took the opportunity to explore what was once forbidden. She ended the kiss and backed away from him.

"There's your answer," she said over her shoulder as she walked away from him, "if you'll excuse me I have a killer headache and desperately need to lay down."

He watched her go into the small bedroom and shut the door. His mind reeling from the kiss as thousands of questions rang through his mind. He sat in his chair for a few minutes just staring at the door and questioning whether or not he should go after her or not. The phone ringing interrupted his thoughts.

As she opened her eyes she noticed the darkness of the room, she must have slept all day for now it was night. As her eyes came into focus she looked around and didn't recognize the room she was in. This was not the office bedroom she fallen asleep in. The room was much bigger and looked to be decorated differently. The moonlight was shining in through the curtains on the balcony, her balcony. She was in her room, in the Capsule Corps. apartment complex that she lived in. 'How did I get here?' she asked herself as she tried to sit up only to be hindered by a weight. Looking down she noticed an arm wrapped securely around her waist. Following the arm to the shoulder and then to the infamous widow's peak that could only belong to one man.

"Vegeta," she whispered as she attempted to wake him up.

"Go back to sleep," he grumbled sleepily back as he pulled her back down on the bed.

"You aren't even dressed for bed," she struggled to get away, "and I doubt you even know whose bed you are in." She heard him grumble some more as his eyes opened and gazed into hers.

"Bulma?" He questioned as his eyes widened.

"Mind explaining how I got her and what you are doing in my bedroom?" She asked playfully as he sat up and got off the bed.

"Your father called and asked if you were in the office because you hadn't come home last night," he said as he began to remove his clothes, "he asked me to make sure that you didn't sleep in the office again," he slipped his pants off leaving him clad in his cotton boxers. "I didn't get done with the paperwork and other things until late and so I brought you home," he sat back down on the bed and lifted the sheets, "I placed you in bed and must have fallen asleep," he scooted back over towards her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her to his chest, "Now go back to sleep we have to get up early tomorrow."

"What are you doing?" She questioned, "you cannot seriously think about staying her tonight."

"Woman it is late and I am very tired and so I ask that you shut up and let me sleep," he grumbled.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Vegeta?"

"As I recall you are the one that said you didn't want to fight anymore, and the one that kissed me. So instead of fighting how about we just sleep," he practically yelled, but didn't release his hold on her.

Giving up she got comfortable in his arms and shut her eyes. She had to admit that she felt quite comfortable sleeping in his arms. She felt safe, something she had never felt with any other man, including Yamcha. Slowly she drifted off into the land of dreams.

"So you woke up with him still lying next to you," Chichi stated as she sipped her coffee and listened to her best friend.

"Yeah it was the weirdest thing, I mean this is Vegeta we are talking about. The thing is though it felt so natural as if it was something that happens on a nightly basis," Bulma exclaimed.

"Could it be that maybe you both like each other?" Chi asked slyly.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I don't have some sort of attraction towards the man, but I doubt he feels more than just lust," she said as she took a bite of her sandwich. "So Chi have you talked to Goku lately?"

"Yes, actually he stopped by yesterday," she whispered dropping her gaze to the table.

"And?" Bulma pestered.

"Well I told him everything and that I was sorry that I ignored him. I told him about Gohan and how he may possibly be the father, and oh god I told him that I may have been the girl at that party," she broke down.

"What did he say?" Bulma asked as she consoled her friend.

"He told me that it was okay and that he would forgive me," she cried out.

"So he is taking claim on Gohan," Bulma asked as she patted her friends back.

"He wants a paternity test first, so that it will confirm if he is really the father or not," she sobbed, "Bulma I don't know what I will do if he is not the father. He looked so happy when he first met Gohan, and I know that my son felt the same."

"Chi it will be okay," Bulma whispered, "When do you get the results back?"

"We pick them up tonight," she dried her tears, "I am meeting Goku there and hopefully it will be good news."

"Well I hate to leave you like this but I have to get back to the office. I have a ton of work to do and I am already far enough behind as it is. Everything will be okay Chi you'll see," she said as she gave her friend a hug and left the small café.

The small café was not far from the office building, maybe 5 minutes. She walked in and was greeted by Glory, the secretary. She really was a nice woman, just a little on the conservative side. She was a hard worker that stuck strictly by the book. She arrived everyday at 8 o'clock sharp, and left at exactly 5 o'clock and not a minute more or a minute less.

"Any new messages for me Glory?" She asked.

"No Ms. Briefs," she answered back.

Walking into the office she was shocked to see a woman standing in front of Vegeta. She was tall, about 5'10" with long blonde hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. She had a small jean skirt that was hardly business appropriate. She wore a white blouse that was unbuttoned just enough to show an ample amount of cleavage. Bulma looked at Vegeta's face and was almost relieved to see the agitated look on his face. The woman turned to Bulma and gave her a nasty look.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked snidely.

"For your information I happen to be Bulma Briefs, co-owner of this company," Bulma replied angrily.

"Oh so you're the little hussy that he has been running around with," the other woman said.

"Lola that is enough," Vegeta cut in, "I believe this conversation is over and that I have already asked you to leave my presence."

"This is not over Vegeta," she said as she turned towards him, "I gave you four years of my life and I am not going to let you do this. I have forgiven you for your wandering eye and now we should be back together."

"You broke up with me," he said as he stood up, "therefore I owe you nothing now I will escort you off these premises and I don't want you to return."

He got up and pushed her towards the door but before he shut it he made his way over towards Bulma. He lifted her chin up and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She immediately responded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said breaking the kiss and leaving her there breathless.

She heard the cry of Lola as the door to the office was shut. Making her way towards her desk chair she practically fell into it. Turning towards her computer she began her work, but her mind never left the kiss he had left her with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so there is another chapter in this story. I will try to update this and my other story as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think.

Later,

Nalalina


	6. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well this story seems to be getting better support than my other one so I figured I would update this one first. I know it seems that things are going fast but trust me it's not as fast as you may think once more of the story unfolds. So please trust that I will not make this story end within the next few chapters. Thanks for the reviews.

On with the story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma sat down at her desk and let her thoughts trail to the events of the last 24 hours. Things had been happening rather quickly between her and Vegeta, a little too fast for her liking. Sure she had asked if they could quit the fighting but she didn't ask for him to kiss her and touch her like he had been doing. The little episode in front of his ex was a little too much. She was certain he had used her to make the other woman jealous, and that was asking too much.

She heard the door open and close behind her but she chose to ignore it. Setting up her workstation she began the vigorous process of her job. Many things had happened since the merger and now her life was twice as complicated. The two companies had to combine resources and projects, which was a backbreaking job in itself. There were hundreds of projects that had been started and it was up to Bulma to figure out which ones to keep and which ones to trash. In most cases she trashed the Saiyan projects because Capsule Corp was farther along in a similar project. It just wasn't logical to or economical to keep every project going and possible end up with duplicates.

She was startled out of her thoughts as her phone on her desk began to ring. Looking at her co-worker and seeing his eyebrows rise as if asking if he was going to pick it up, she did.

"Capsule Corp Bulma speaking how may I help you?"

Vegeta watched intently as she talked on the phone, it definitely was not a business call. He could tell by her voice that it wasn't family either. She was talking to informal for the caller to be business related. He listened in on her conversation and was able to pick up a general idea of what she was talking about. She was going somewhere tonight with someone, but she wouldn't say who or where. It was obvious someone she had been out with before because she had agreed to "their usual meeting." He thought at first that it may have been ChiChi but it quickly changed as he heard her mention her friend and saying that she would not be able to go. As the conversation ended he was able to conclude that whoever was on the phone must have been a woman, a friend of hers.

"What was that about?" He asked without facing her.

"Oh that was Juu, she wanted to meet at the club tonight," she said and she heard a slight grunt coming from him in response.

"Don't stay out to late or get too drunk," he stated and then cut her off as she prepared to respond, "we have a meeting tomorrow with some of my company's scientists. They have some new ideas that they would like to go over before research begins."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I only just found out yesterday and I would have but, you were asleep yesterday and then things came up," he stared at her reminding her of the incident with his ex after lunch and the incident last night.

"All right mother," she said sarcastically as she turned back to her desk to continue her work. She received a growl from him as he too turned back to his desk to start his own projects.

"I'm serious Bulma, you are to be here at 8 o'clock sharp and not a second late. I don't want this to be screwed up because of your tardiness," he ordered.

"Well then maybe this time you won't be banging my secretary this time around," she shot back at him with a smirk on her face knowing that she won.

He growled at her and muttered curses, but he could not come up with a good come back for her statement. She was right the reason why the last meeting didn't go so well was because he was not there. He had no idea what went on or what the plans those investors had. Though this meeting with his employees was not as important it would be crucial for her to make a good impression. Some people were still skeptical about working with the once enemy company. If Bulma made a fool of herself by being, late, drunk, hung over, then it would not sit well with his science team.

The club scene was definitely hot tonight, though, it was a Friday and places like this are always packed on Friday evenings. Bulma and Juu, also called Eighteen, were smokin' on the dance floor and they had gained every male's attention. Bulma was wearing a red v-neck halter that tied to her neck. It dipped low and showed an ample amount of cleavage but was tight enough to keep everything in. She had on a black skort that was almost too short to be considered anything less than underwear. Her friend, Juu, was wearing a skintight blue tank with black mini skirt that showed a lot of leg. Both women were enjoying there night.

"Let's head to the bar to get a drink," Juu shouted as the song came to an end and another, slower, one started to play.

"Good idea," Bulma yelled back as she followed her friend off the dance floor.

"So have you heard anything from Chi about this whole paternity thing?" Juu asked as she took a seat on the bar and ordered a drink.

"No, she hasn't told me yet but I should hear tomorrow at the latest," she said, "I'll have just a ginger ale, virgin," she requested.

"You're not drinking?" Juu asked surprised as she took a sip of her raspberry martini.

"I have a meeting with some scientists tomorrow with Vegeta and I don't want to be hung over. It won't look well on my part," she said.

"You have gone to these meeting before with hangovers, hell you have gone down to the labs half drunk and it didn't bother you so why now?"

"These are not Capsule Corp scientists, they come from Saiyan Enterprise and I don't need them thinking that their new boss is a drunk," she laughed.

"So are you not drinking because you don't want to or because he doesn't want you to," Juu asked raising her eyebrows.

"What are you saying?" Bulma shot back with a glare.

"Whoa, calm down B it was just a question," she said defensively.

"If it were my own scientists or even if I had met them before then I wouldn't care, but I can't let the first impression my employees have of me is a drunk, ya know."

"I totally understand," Juu said as she finished off her drink. "Well I think I'm going to go ask that hot guy over there for a dance," she said as she pointed to a man across the club.

"Have fun," Bulma laughed as she took another sip of her drink and watched Juu make her way to her target.

"Is this seat taken?" A man asked.

"No," Bulma stated as she turned to look at whomever had asked. Her eyes widened as she got a glimpse at the man sitting next to her.

"My name is Demitrius," he said as he stared in her eyes.

"Bulma, Bulma Briefs," she stuttered out as she looked at him. He was a tall man, about 6'4" with black hair that was spiked. He had blue eyes and was just plain gorgeous.

"Are you here with someone?" He asked.

"Well I'm not here with a man if that is what you want to know, but I am here with one of my girlfriends," she said as she became more comfortable with him.

"Then would you like to dance?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"I'd love to," she said as she grasped his hand and was led out onto the dance floor.

Bulma had never had so much fun with a guy before, even with Yamcha she had gotten bored fast. Yet she had spent hours dancing with Demitrius and had enjoyed every second of it. The time had really flown by, it was already past midnight and she knew she should get home and get some sleep.

"I had a wonderful time, but I have to work tomorrow and I need to get some sleep," she said with a yawn as he walked her to her car.

"Would you mind going out with me sometime, you know, like for a date?" He asked.

"Sure," she agreed, "How about tomorrow night, I have lunch with one of my girlfriends but I am not doing anything tomorrow evening."

"Sound good I will pick you up around 7 o'clock tomorrow evening," he said.

"That sounds wonderful," she said.

"Then I will pick you up at your office tomorrow night," he spoke as he leaned down to gently give her a kiss. She responded almost immediately and deepened the kiss before pulling away.

They said there good nights and she headed home, her mind reeling at the man she had just kissed, and he was amazing. 'Though not as good as Vegeta.' The stray thought popped into her mind but she quickly buried all thoughts of him out as she focused on Demitrius and the impending date tomorrow night.

"Though I don't remember telling him which office building I worked in or even that I was working," she thought out loud as she pulled into her drive way. "Or maybe I did and I just can't remember it," she justified as she walked into her lavish apartment. A part of her was shocked to find that Vegeta was not there but she quickly forgot and made her way to bed. Not even bothering with nightclothes she set her alarm and dozed off to sleep, dreams about a certain someone popped into her head, but those dreams were not about Demitrius.

"Did she fall for it?" he asked in a whisper.

"For a genius she isn't to bright. I am taking her to dinner tomorrow night," Demitrius said with a laugh.

"Good everything is going to plan, now don't do anything stupid or Freeza will have both our heads," he scowled as he took another sip of his beer.

"Trust me Zarbon after tomorrow night I will have the famous Bulma Briefs wrapped around my little finger." He stated confidently.

"It's not Briefs we are after remember that. Our target is Quji and the only way to get to him is through her," Zarbon said as he paid for the drinks and got up.

"So that means that I can bang her right? She is one fine piece of ass if I do say so myself," he laughed as he followed his colleague out of the bar.

"Do whatever you want with her just don't let her find out the plan."

"Yeah, I know, she won't, trust me," he said as he got in his car and drove off.

The sound of a buzzer awoke the sleeping heiress from her passionate dreams. She groggily opened her eyes and shut off the buzzer and got out of bed. She slowly made her way into the shower to get dressed and meet Vegeta at the office.

She pulled in and encapsulated her car before walking through the door and getting in the elevator. By the time she walked out it was 8 o'clock and Vegeta was standing by the elevator with an irritated look on his face, his foot tapping to show his disapproval.

"What?" She shouted as she stepped off the elevator.

"You are late woman," he stated as he pointed to the clock, which showed that it was 2 minutes after.

"It's 2 minutes Vegeta don't get your panties in a bunch," she quipped, "are you coming or not?" She asked as she walked over to the lab elevator.

It was a small elevator that was hidden behind a secret passage in the office. It went down to the basement where the lab was. As a precautionary reason it was the only way to get to the lab from the office building. The scientists that worked had to go through a series of codes from a smaller building in another part of the city and were then transported by underground train to the lab. Since the merger the Vegeta had his scientists work in the C.C. lab because it was much more high tech and secretive. He always had a problem with plans escaping into his competitor's hands, although it was never Capsule Corp that stole.

"Mr. Quji," an older gentleman greeted, "and you must be Ms. Briefs."

"Ye-" she started but was cut off.

"Yes she is, " Vegeta cut in, "now what was it that you wanted show." Bulma gave him a dirty look and followed the scientist and Vegeta into another area.

"As you can see our team, with the help of the Capsule Corp team, has come up with a security device. After our problems with security breach we all thought that heightened security would do us all best, especially since the two largest tech companies have merged," he spoke as he began to point to the various drawings.

Bulma was intrigued to say the least but she hadn't been aloud to say one thing during the whole presentation, Vegeta kept cutting her off. She felt as if he was treating her like a child, like if she spoke than she would embarrass him. The elevator ride was silent as Bulma just stood there steaming mad. She knew that if she said one word she would rip the man next to her apart. As they got out of the elevator she grabbed her coat and purse and opened the door to leave.

"Where are you goin?" He asked rather annoyed.

"Lunch with Chi you asshole," she stated and then slammed the door.

She was pissed to say the least. She made her way to the small café that her and ChiChi always met for lunch. The sight of the smile on her friend's face almost made the anger disappear, almost.

"What did he do now?" She asked amused.

"I had a meeting with some of his scientists and the whole time he wouldn't let me say a word, as if I would embarrass him or something," she remarked as the waitress took their order.

"Well that sounds like him, always got to be in charge," she laughed.

"It's not funny Chi, I swear that man is going to be the death of me," she glared at her friend, "so why are you so happy."

"We got the results of the paternity test and Goku is the father," she said as she sipped her coffee, "he asked me to marry him last night."

"Oh Chi I am so happy for you, " she squealed, "Now you get to plan your dream wedding."

"Yeah I know," she said, "So how was clubbing with Eighteen last night?" She asked nonchalantly.

"It was great I met this guy and had a really great time."

"Okay, details I want to know everything."

Bulma had told her about how they had met and what a wonderful guy he was. She mentioned that she was going on a date with him that night and that she was excited. However, a part of her did not trust him, and she had to be careful.

"Why don't you trust this guy? I mean from what you said he sounds wonderful," she stated rather shocked.

"There was something about him that seemed, I don't know, false," she whispered. "I really like him and we got along really well but he just seemed to know a little too much, as if he had been researching me or something."

"What makes you think that B.? Or are you just being paranoid," Chi questioned.

"He asked me if I wanted to go on a date and we agreed that tonight would be wonderful. I told him that would be great and he said he would pick me up at the office. The only person that knows that I work late on Saturdays is Vegeta and the payroll people. I don't remember telling him that I was working or even what office building."

"That is kind of weird, maybe he works for Vegeta and was transferred to your office with the merger," she suggested.

"No, I would have been told about it and he does not work for me because I would have remembered his face." She exclaimed.

"Well maybe you are just being paranoid Bulma, it has been a while since you dated somebody other than Yamcha," she stated.

"Maybe, but I definitely think that Demitrius isn't telling me everything."

"You said that he is picking you up at your office right?" Chi asked, "Well maybe you should let Vegeta take a look at him and see if he feels the same way."

"I am not going to let that asshole get anywhere near my date," she shouted defensively.

"Bulma I wasn't suggested Vegeta drill the guy. I was merely saying that let Vegeta get a look at him and see if he feels the same way. Even if the man doesn't have feelings for you I doubt that Vegeta wants to see you get hurt by some guy. And he has a keen sense and can usually tell when someone is trouble."

"So what I let him see Demitrius, and then ask him if he thinks I should go out with him?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but if Vegeta doesn't think the guy is safe then it may save you some trouble."

"Hey Vegeta do you mind telling me if you think my date is going to murder me," she imitated sarcastically, "oh yeah that will go over real well. Besides I don't think Vegeta will like any guy that I go out with. He gets really jealous over the dumbest things."

"I didn't mean like that Bulma," Chi laughed, "I meant like ask him the next day or something or if he is really uncomfortable I bet he would stop you from going with the guy. As for his jealousy, it doesn't surprise me, that man has liked you for the longest time. When we were in grade school I always caught him staring, but he knew a relationship with you was forbidden."

"Right, well Chi I am sorry but I have to be getting back to work. Good luck with your wedding plans and I want to know every detail when you get it set." She said as she got up and gave her friend a hug, "and I told you everything would work out fine."

"Yeah I know, you are a genius," she laughed, "see ya tomorrow B."

"Same time same place Chi," Bulma waved as she left the café and went back to the office.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Vegeta asked from his desk.

"I happen to have a date tonight," she quirked back at him.

She wasn't really dressed up, but she wasn't in her business clothes either. She had on a pair of black pants with a silver belt that had bells on it. She wore a blue spaghetti string tank top that dipped low to show cleavage but was still conservative. She wore a pair of black open toe sandals. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and some curls to frame her face. She looked elegant and yet sophisticated.

"And who would this date of your be?" he questioned amused.

"His name is Demitrius, not that it is any of your business," she bit.

"Well it is my business when you meet this date of yours in my office. You shouldn't be meeting people here, it is not professional," he stated.

"Yeah and it isn't professional to fuck your secretary in your office either so I guess we're even," she snapped.

Before he could say something more the elevator dinged and the voice of Glory could be heard.

"My date is here, good by Vegeta," she said in a singsong voice as she opened the door to greet him. Vegeta, of course, followed he wanted to get a glimpse of this Demitrius.

"Good evening love," he stated as he eyed her up and down, "I must say that you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek, "Good night Glory I will see you on Monday."

"Good night Ms. Briefs," she whispered not making eye contact.

Vegeta watched as Bulma and her date got into the elevator. He made eye contact with Demitrius and was shocked to see the man with an evil smirk on his face. Something was not right, and he feared for Bulma's safety.

"I don't like him either sir," Glory spoke up.

"There is something very wrong about that man isn't there," he grunted a little shocked to here the timid woman speak. She had never spoken to him since she started. He looked down at her as she handed him his coat and he gave her a questioning glare.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" She asked. He took his coat from her and put in on. "I'm giving you the rest of the night off Glory, have a good weekend."

"Thank you, sire," she whispered but he didn't hear it as he took off down the stairs in hopes of catching them before they left the building.

"What's the matter Chi," Goku asked. She had been quiet most of the night and it was starting to worry him.

"Oh nothing," she lied but when he gave her 'the look' she knew she had to come clean. "Well Bulma has this date tonight with a guy she met at the club last night with Eighteen. She told me today that she doesn't totally trust him. She told me that there was something strange about him."

"Let me guess she is still going on the date with him, right?" He questioned.

"Of course, she thinks that maybe she is just being paranoid but from what she said I think that she is right," she whispered. "I told her that she should let Vegeta just see the guy and if he wasn't comfortable then he wouldn't let her go."

"Yeah if he could get over his pride to stop her. I'm guessing if he had a bad feeling about this guy then he would just follow them instead of stopping her from going all together. I think that I will give him a call and let him know," he suggested as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah, I think that will at least make me feel better," she agreed.

He was sitting at a table on the balcony, above the one her and her date were. She wouldn't be able to see him, but he could hear everything that they said. He was listening in when his cell phone started to vibrate. Un hooking it from his belt he noticed the number to be Kakkarot's. With a scowl he answered it.

"This had better be good fool," he whispered into the phone. "Yeah I am with her right now…no I am on the balcony above there table…I can hear everything… Of course I don't like this guy, he has something evil about him…whatever… I know bye." He grumbled as he hung up the phone and listened to the conversation below. Only to hear nothing and when he looked down he noticed that they were no longer there.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he threw money on the table and quickly left.

He had caught up with them just as they were leaving the restaurant. He followed them to Bulma's apartment but he drove past and parked down the road. He watched as Demitrius kissed her and opened the door and they both disappeared. Walking around to the back he used the lattice to climb up on the balcony and sneak in through the unlocked doors. He hid in her closet and peeked out through the slots, being quiet so as not to be heard.

"You have a wonderful apartment Bulma," he exclaimed as they walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it and had to have it," she laughed as she took her shoes off and was heading towards her closet to put them away. She didn't make it to the closet, and Vegeta let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He heard hr giggle and the thud of her shoes hitting the floor. He watched as Demitrius kissed her and she moaned. His hands made quick work of her shirt, but just as they were going for the clasp on her bra his cell rang.

"What?" He yelled into the phone annoyed, "does it have to be now? I'm a little busy…all right," he grumbled.

"Who was that?" She moaned as she kissed his jaw.

"I'm sorry love but I have to leave," he kissed her deeply, "we will have to continue this another time."

"I will walk you to the door," she groaned and led him out of her room.

Vegeta took the opportunity to leave the closet and escape through the balcony once again. He stared through the window and watched as Bulma slipped the pants off and climbed into bed. He was relieved that it hadn't gone any farther, that she hadn't slept with the man. 'There will not be a next time,' he thought, 'I'll make sure of that.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you are happy with this chapter, it is quite a long one. So who is this man Demitrius and what do he and Zarbon want with Vegeta? Well I guess you are going to have to wait and find out next time.

Later,

Nalalina


	7. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay I know that it has been a little while, but with finals and stuff like that going on I didn't really have a lot of time to write. Thank you to the few people that took the time to review my last chapter. I will try to get another one out as soon as possible.

On with the Story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke to the blaring alarm clock on her nightstand. Groaning she threw the blankets off and dragged herself out of bed. It was a beautiful Monday morning, but the heiress would much rather sleep in than go back to work. She had spent most of her Sunday trying to find out why she was suspicious of Demetrius. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed to good to be true, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He had called her yesterday morning and of course she agreed to see him again at some point, even though her gut told her differently.

Climbing into the shower she set the controls and began to wash her hair and body. She let the spray fully wake her tired and groggy body from a restless sleep. Her thoughts returned to her dilemma, the other one involving Vegeta. When she had woken up Sunday morning she had gone to her balcony just so sit and enjoy the morning sun. She noticed that it wasn't fully latched like she always has it. She hadn't opened the balcony at all on Saturday and so it had stayed latched from Friday night. That left one person who could possibly know how to get into her apartment, Vegeta.

"But why would he break in when he could have just come in the front door?" She asked herself out loud as she turned off the taps and grabbed the white fluffy towel hanging next to the shower. She walked into her bedroom and got dressed and ready for work.

The drive to the office tower seemed shorter than it usually did as she pulled into her parking spot. Getting out of her car she saw her coworker pull up next to her. He was definitely not the person she wanted to see at the moment. She watched as he slid out of his car and looked at her. Taking a look at the car it appeared almost familiar, just like the one that had followed her home Saturday.

"See something you like?" He questioned amused as he caught her staring.

"No just wondering how the sanitary workers could miss picking up something like you," she quipped as she turned and headed into the building, Vegeta at her heels.

"So how was your date woman?" He asked causally as he followed her into the elevator.

"You should know," she shot back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked confused.

"You know exactly what it means Vegeta," she snapped, "how dumb do you think I am? I saw your car follow Demitrius and me after we left the restaurant. Then Sunday I found my balcony doors unlatched. So did you enjoy the date Vegeta?" She questioned as she elevator opened and she walked out.

"I don't trust that guy, he is bad news," he growled as he walked off after her.

"What proof do you have? I would like to see it," she demanded as she picked up her messages from Glory and proceeded into the office. "Well I'm waiting."

"I don't have any physical but my gut tells me that he is bad and I don't feel comfortable with you being alone with him Bulma," he growled as he slammed the office door shut.

She was shocked; one he had just admitted that he cared about her. He had never showed any sort of sign that he wanted her more than just the physical reasons. Secondly he had actually used her first name, not woman, wench or some other derogatory name like he always did. She stood shocked, staring, and speechless and it wasn't until Glory buzzed on the intercom that she was broken out of her daze.

"Ms. Briefs there is an officer Joe O'Grady on line one for you."

"Thank you Glory," she responded as she took her eyes off of Vegeta and turned to answer the phone. "Bulma Briefs speaking how may I help you."

He watched as she answered the phone and then as her face fell and she shakily sat down in the seat. He listened to her conversation trying to pick up what was going on but it was useless he couldn't figure out what was going on and why she looked worried. Finally when she hung up her head fell to the desk and her body started shaking.

"What was that about?" He asked from his own desk.

"Somebody called the police station saying they heard some loud noises in my apartment. Apparently some burglars ransacked the place, but nothing appears to be missing. All of my jewelry and things that are normally stolen was still there and the officers want me to come verify that everything is all there. I just don't know why a burglar would just trash my place," she sobbed as she lifted her head and grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Who ever did it wasn't going to rob you," he stated getting her to stop, "they were looking for something. I am going with you," he said as he too grabbed his coat and followed her out the door.

The car ride to her apartment was quiet with neither party willing to break the silence. As they pulled into the parking lot several police vehicles were scattered across the lot with officers looking for any sort of clue. Both occupants got out and Bulma was greeted by one of the officers.

"You must be Bulma Briefs," he said as he stuck out his hand, "I am Officer O'Grady we spoke on the phone."

"Yes," she agreed as she shook his hand and then followed him into her apartment.

"Well it appears as if it was a break-in but we don't have a motive or even finger prints. Your downstairs neighbor called and said she thought somebody had broken in upstairs. We have no other witnesses at this moment. I will let you look around and notify me if anything has been stolen."

The apartment truly was a real mess. Everything was flipped upside down and dumped on the floor. Her bookcase no longer had books as most were on the floor tattered and torn. Her kitchen had been torn apart and food and dishes lay strewn across the floor. Walking into her bedroom she noticed that her dresser was empty and all her clothes on the floor and hanging on things. Her bed lay in shambles as the mattress and bedspring were flipped over and the nightstand lay in shambles. Pieces of glass from the lamp were scattered across the floor. Her closet no longer had anything in it for it too was strewn in various places. The one thing missing was her favorite pair of underwear.

"Someone was trying real hard to find something," Vegeta stated breaking the silence, "you don't have any confidential files or plans here did you?"

"No I never keep anything from Capsule Corps. in my own home because it is like a big neon sign that says take me. Though this is the first time I have ever had someone break in," she voiced weakly. "I have to call my father and let him know."

As Bulma called her father Vegeta took the time to walk around the apartment trying to any clues that the cops might have missed, though there didn't appear to be any. He had a pretty good idea who may have been behind this and that was Demitrius. Bulma had said that something like this had never happened before. He also knew that she wasn't one to bring home men she didn't know that well either, but she had brought Demitrius here. He could not figure out why if she didn't trust him she would go and let him into her apartment.

"He wasn't home so I left a message," she said interrupting his thoughts, "I don't think that anything is missing but I'll have my father send someone over to collect my stuff," she said as she started to walk out of the apartment. "May as well tell Stan that I am moving out of the apartment," she sighed. Just then her cell rang.

"Yes daddy everything is all right…no nothing appears to be stolen and I don't keep C.C. stuff so don't worry about a leak or anything…yeah I guess I'll be moving back in with you and mum…all right talk to you later, love ya, bye." She hung up the phone and made her way towards the police officer. Vegeta walked over towards his car to wait for her.

"Well miss did you notice anything that may have been stolen, like jewelry or something?" He asked.

"The only thing that I could find missing was my underwear. My dresser had been totally dumped but my favorite panty and bra could be found anywhere. I searched the entire room and I couldn't find it anywhere," she said slightly embarrassed.

"If you don't mind me asking when was the last time you wore them," he asked as blush rose in his cheeks.

"Well on Saturday then I washed them Sunday and placed them back in my dresser, but why would someone ransack my place just to steal some underwear?" She asked confused.

"I do believe it may be a souvenir or something like that. It is not uncommon in a situation like this for the criminal to take something to remind them of the crime. Ms. Briefs I would suggest you not stay here for a while because who ever did this is bound to return," he warned.

"Oh I am moving back in with my parents for the time being, I wouldn't be able to sleep here knowing that someone has broken in and may come back. Well my friend and I have to be getting back, please keep me informed on the progress of the case," she said as she handed him a card with contact numbers on it.

"Will do Ms. Briefs. Have a nice day," he said as he turned back to the other officers.

Bulma made her way back to Vegeta's car and stared at him as he leaned up against the side of the car. He hadn't noticed her leading her to conclude that he was deep in thought.

"Hey Vegeta," she broke him out of his daze, "we should probably be getting back to the office now," she said as she walked over to the other side of the car and got in. It wasn't long after that Vegeta, too, got in and started the car and headed back to the office.

"Stay with me," he voiced suddenly breaking the silence.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Stay with me at my place I have plenty of room and you won't have to burden your parents," he explained.

"My parents are more than willing to let me come and stay with them. Capsule Corporation is huge Vegeta so I highly doubt I will be troubling them. I will have my own section all to myself so I won't be a burden," she defended.

"I don't like the idea. Somebody ransacked your apartment and obviously didn't find anything. My guess is they went through trying to find important files and plans from Capsule Corp and when they couldn't they decided to destroy everything as a way to scare you. Their next move would be to get into the Capsule Corps. Complex and try and get the things they want there," he said as he looked at the road and not her.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" She asked astounded at what he had just said, and that fact that it made sense.

"That is how Cold Engineering Technologies Inc. got the planes for the M-80 air filtration unit we were designing. They had an informant get into my home and see if they could find anything. I, like you, never keep things like that in my own home and so destroyed everything. I moved in with my father at the main complex until I could get a new place to stay. It seemed like only a freak break-in until it happened at the main complex and got their hands on the plans," he explained.

"Yeah I remember hearing about that and the thief was…hey are you saying that Demitrius is behind the break-in at my apartment?" She accused him.

"No, I simply do not trust the man. Besides don't you find it rather odd that the pair of matching panty and bra you were on your date were the pair missing? Out of all the various garments in there it is rather strange that set is the one stolen," he alleged calmly.

Before she could come up with a defense Vegeta had parked the car and was already getting out to head to the office. The things he had said did make sense even if she didn't want to believe them. Before Demitrius had left he had told her that he had enjoyed the night and that he really liked her bra. She had only taken it as a joke, but now it would appear that maybe he had taken the garments as a reminder. She shuddered as she thought of the type of man he was and what he was capable of. She quickly closed all thoughts of the incident and ran to catch up to Vegeta.

"Hey I guess I will take you up on that offer and stay with you for a little while," she whispered.

"All right first let's go over some ground rules," he looked at her briefly before going on, "under no circumstance is that man to come into my home. If you wish to bring any date of yours to my place I must meet him first. Do not tell anyone that you are living with me, I do not want to deal with reporters or the rest of the media rumors," he acknowledged.

"Vegeta, I understand the date thing but I won't keep this from my family," she growled as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose in the air.

"Fine," he snapped, "but only your immediate family and that harpy friend of yours, but that is it. So is it a deal?"

"You've got yourself a housemate," she agreed as she turned from the elevator and started to head back out.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused by her demeanor.

"Well I can't just move in without at least some of my stuff," she laughed, "I am going to head to C.C. and let my father know the plans and then I'll be back."

"Just be here before 5 o'clock, I do not want to be working any later than I have to tonight," he growled as the elevator shut.

As he rode up towards his office a smirk crossed his face. 'Well that takes care of that little issue,' he thought with a laugh. With Bulma living in such close proximity with him she would surely not be able to resist temptation for much longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay well I finally got another chapter out, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review I really do appreciate the help they give me.

Later,

Nalalina


	8. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you to all those reviewers I appreciate the support. I will hopefully have the next chapter to my other story out by the end of the week and I might have another chapter for this out before next week as well.

On with the Story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking herself over in the mirror once more she made her way downstairs to leave for her date with Demitrius. Though her brain told her not to see him again, she wanted to see if he really was the one that was causing all the trouble. Vegeta had of course disapproved of her decision and reminded her that while she stayed at his place she must abide by his rules. She was not to bring any dates home without his prior consent.

"God that man makes me feel like a little girl out on her first date. He is being way too protective and it is driving me insane," she grumbled to herself as she walked out the door thankful Vegeta had a prior engagement this evening.

It didn't take the limo long to reach the small restaurant she was to meet her date at. Telling the driver not to wait up she slowly walked in and scanned the place. Her eyes fell upon her date sitting in the corner. He rose out of his seat to greet her with a light kiss on the cheek as he pulled her chair out for her. After she sat he made his way back over to his own seat.

"Good evening Bulma you look very lovely I must say," he complimented on her attire.

"Thank you, it was the best I could find until I get all my stuff unpacked," she responded as she sipped her wine.

"Yes I heard about the break-in it must be hard to move back in with your parents," he spoke.

"Oh I decided against moving back in to the capsule corps. compound," she corrected him.

"What? I mean really well where are you saying," he quickly covered up his mistake. The plans had just changed and his boss would not be pleased at all.

"Well Vegeta offered me a room at his place for a while for safety. He doesn't want me at C.C. because of security reasons but he doesn't want me to stay alone for my own safety," she informed as she watched his facial features.

"I see," was all he could say. Things just got a lot more complicated. "Well shall we order?"

The dinner had been lovely and Bulma had continued the small talk in hopes of getting her date to mess up. The only slip up he seemed to have all evening was when he had been shocked to hear that she was not going back to her parents. He seemed to speak his words carefully, almost too carefully for Bulma's liking. As they made there way out to his car his words broke her out of her thoughts.

"Well shall we head to your new residence?" He asked as he opened the door for her to get in and then proceeded to get into his side of the car.

"No I just moved in and all my stuff hasn't been unpacked. I would rather not have anyone there until I get myself settled," she lied to afraid to say that Vegeta would not let him in. The truth was all her stuff was unpacked and everything was set.

"Well then how about we go to my place?" He asked rather nervous in hopes that she would say no.

"That sounds lovely," she smiled to him.

The car ride had been quiet as neither party would break the silence. Bulma looked out the window in an attempt to figure out where she was and how she was going to get home. She locked in her memory strategic landmarks so she would be able to find her way back. She knew what she had to do and she wasn't really happy with it. She knew it was that only way she was going to get the information she wanted. Before she knew it they had pulled into an apartment complex, a very nice apartment complex. Climbing out of the car he led her up the stairs to his apartment and let her in.

"Well this is it," he stated nonchalantly.

"It is beautiful," she exclaimed as she glanced around and caught sight of another man.

"This is my room mate Zarbon," he gestured, "Zarbon this is Bulma Briefs."

"When you told me how beautiful she was you were quite modest. You are a very pretty lady I must say," he complemented as he took her hand and placed a kiss upon it.

"I don't like to brag you know that," he joked back as he took a hold of Bulma by the waist. He gently pulled her body closer to his own as she set her purse on the counter. He kissed her as he led her down the hall towards his room.

Shutting the door quietly he turned his attention back to the woman, whom had started looking around his room. He smirked, he had her exactly where he wanted her and there was no escaping tonight. He briskly walked over towards her and pulled her body towards his as he captured her lips with his own. She was quick to respond and slid her hands around his neck. His hands started to roam over her body and came to a rest on her butt and pull her body towards his aching groin.

"Is your cell phone off?" She asked breaking the kiss.

"Yes," was his short reply as he made quick work of her clothing.

She was clad only in her black lace thong and matching bra as he picked her up and laid her down on his bed. He crawled on top of her, the only barrier between them being his and her undergarments. He captured her lips once again as his hands began to roam over her bare skin. She trailed her arms down his back to grasp the waistband of his boxers and slide them off. She used her feet to get the rest of the way off. Lifting her back off the bed he unclasped her bra and then began to work on her thong. He slid it off her and used his knee to spread her legs apart. She brought her own lips with his to urge him to continue.

As soon as he heard the bed creak and the distinct sounds of a woman moaning he took that as the all clear. Taking a hold of Bulma's purse he dumped everything out and began digging. He opened her wallet and started to pull out the various cards, her driver's license, credit cards, debit cards, and such. Nothing seemed to be an access card into the Capsule Corps. compound He scrunched his face as he saw the various feminine hygiene products that were in the purse. His ears pricked and he no longer heard the sounds of sex coming from the room. He quickly shoved everything back into her wallet and placed everything back in the purse and closed it.

"Did you find anything?" Demitrius whispered as he quietly left the bedroom.

"She doesn't carry any access cards with her so I guess your going to have to use her to get into the compound like we did with Vegeta," Zarbon replied.

"Yeah except the fact that she didn't move back in with her parents," he responded.

"What? You mean that we did all that rampaging and she didn't go back to her parents. Well where is she staying?" He asked enraged at the news.

"Quiet down I don't want her to wake up and hear us," he scolded his friend, "She is staying with Quji at his place."

"Great just great, the boss is going to have our heads when he hears about this," Zarbon grumbled as he shook his head.

"This could work in our favor," Demitrius suggested getting Zarbon's attention. "Our ultimate goal is to destroy both Capsule Corporation and Saiyan Enterprises. So far we have been able to deplete Quji that is until he merged with C.C."

"Is this going somewhere soon?" Zarbon asked annoyed.

"Well if Bulma and Vegeta are living together then they might have information on both companies there. I'll use Bulma to get inside Quji's home and find the information. I have her wrapped around my finger so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Well it sounds like a plan to me, you better hope it works. So was she good?" He asked slyly.

"Yup, just the way I like 'em hot and tight. I may just go back for another round, she is one fine piece of ass," he laughed as he headed back towards his room.

"Don't forget our plans for tomorrow. Everything has been set up and should go off no problem," he stated as he sat down to watch the television.

With a grunt of understanding he opened the door to his bedroom to see his beauty still asleep in bed. He climbed on top of the bed and slid under the blankets and placed himself above her.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleepily as she felt his kisses upon her neck.

"I want you again," he stated as he tried to spread her legs again.

"I have to be getting back home," she said as she pushed him off of her, "I have to work tomorrow and I have to get my stuff unpacked."

"All right," he grumbled as he watched her put her clothes on "I will call you sometime."

She barely acknowledged him as she made her way out the door and picked up her purse. She was stopped by his hand on her arm and was pulled into his kiss. She responded but broke the kiss short.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No I always keep a spare car in my purse," she stated as she dug through and picked out the capsule after a bit, "goodnight."

She walked out the door and pushed the tiny button on the capsule and threw it away from her. The small black sports car appeared in its place. Climbing into the driver's side she let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding and started the ignition and drove back to Vegeta's. In her mind she replayed the conversation she had heard between Demitrius and his roommate. She had also searched his room and found the missing pair of panties and bra that were stolen from her apartment. She had also found layout plans for the C.C. office building downtown with various markings on it. She couldn't figure out what the symbols meant but she knew it wouldn't be good. She pulled into the driveway and encapsulated her car and walked inside. Zarbon had obviously gone through her purse because she always kept it organized and it was a mess currently.

She slowly walked up the stairs towards her room. As she passed Vegeta's she noticed the door slightly ajar and couldn't resist peeking in on the sleeping man. She was surprised to find that he was not sleeping though. She could hear the woman moan his name as he made love to her. She could tell that it was not just sex, like she had this night. His thrusts were gentle and he kissed her with passion and not lust. She watched with saddened eyes as he made love to this other woman, her eyes were not green with jealousy as might be expected; instead they were filled with tears. She turned from the room and slowly made her way to her own room. The images of Vegeta and this mysterious woman burned into her skull as she cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile in the next room Vegeta had rolled off his partner and off the bed. He slipped on his boxers and turned to find his bedmate quickly dressing herself. He had been friends with her for as long as he could remember. Her father was a good friend of his own father, but he saw her as nothing more than a friend with benefits. He was glad that she seemed to feel the same way about him as well. Whenever he was frustrated or upset, and training didn't work, he would go to her and take out his anger in bed. He had been having sex with her for several years and neither partner really seemed to have a problem with there relationship.

"So are you going to tell me what is the matter Vegeta? It has been quite a long time since our last encounter like this," she giggled as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Mira what makes you think there is something wrong? Maybe I just needed to get laid," he grunted as he lay back down in the bed again.

"Well if you just wanted to get laid then you wouldn't have called me," she retorted as she lay down next to him with her head propped on her elbow. "I know you well enough to be able to tell when you are lying, and right now you are lying."

"Fine I have been frustrated with Bulma," he barked out.

"See now was that so hard," she giggled and received a growl, "The Briefs girl huh, what are you upset that she isn't jumping your bones?"

"No," he defended as he turned his head to glare at her, "she is seeing another man and I don't trust him."

"As your eyes become green with jealousy. Maybe you don't like him because he has the one girl you've wanted since you hit puberty but never could have," she laughed as she saw his face.

"That is not it," he snapped back angrily, "I think he is trying to use her to get into the Capsule Corporation compound, she things so too but she doesn't have any physical evidence to back it up. She went out with him tonight and she is probably staying at his place."

"Oh so he is also fucking the woman of your dreams as well," she laughed, "sounds to me like you need to just tell here how you feel about her."

"Like that'll go over well," he growled, "she'll probably fall over laughing."

"Maybe words aren't the way to go about it then," she suggested.

"Oh and what do you think I should wine her and dine her," he said sarcastically.

"No, but a little romance wouldn't kill you," she put her hand on his lips to keep him from talking. "From what I have heard about her she loves roses. So she will probably find her way to your gardens and into the gazebo. When she is there you should follow her and then strike up a conversation about the flowers."

"I'm sure she'll be real interested in that," he snorted, "I have nothing to talk about other than business and I work with her and she hates talking business with me."

"Well I was thinking more about telling her that you had the garden placed there in memory of your mother. I know it sounds sappy but you can get her interested with that and then when the moment is right kiss her," she sighed as she thought about.

"You watch too many chick flicks Mira," he grumbled, "you desperately need a man in your life."

"Well if this thing between you and Bulma works out well then I will have more time too look for a man. It just seems that every time I try to get one you show up and need sex," she laughed.

"I still don't understand why you just let me use you like I do," he whispered.

"I don't see it like that. I mean yeah the sex is just that, sex, but after we have these really touching conversations. This isn't just pillow talk either it is real conversations between friends. Besides the sex is good," she laughed as she realized she had just added to his ego.

"Damn straight," he agreed with a laugh, "but if your father knew how long I've been boning you then he would castrate me."

"What daddy doesn't know won't kill him I always say. Well I should probably get heading back home. I wouldn't want your lovely housemate to come home and find us in bed together because that would be disastrous," she laughed as she climbed off the bed and headed for the door.

"I will walk you out," he said as he followed behind her. He watched as she got in her car and drove away before returning to his own room and climbing in bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The sun beamed in through the partially opened shades shining brightly on the tear stained face of the heiress. She grumbled as her eyes opened to the bright sunshine but quickly closed as the beams burned. She glanced over at the clock and her eyes widened as she read the 10:30 a.m. in red. Throwing herself out of bed she ran to her bathroom to take a quick shower. She ran from the bathroom to her closet to throw on something. She didn't even have time to dry her hair as she put a brush through it and left. Sure she looked like shit but she felt that way so it didn't really matter.

She sped out of the driveway and onto the road. Vegeta would be pissed when she arrived at the office. She had never been this late before in her life, but in her misery last night she never set the alarm. She pressed the gas to the floor as she sped passed cars in her rush to get to work. She banged her head on the steering wheel when she was caught behind a long line of cars in a traffic jam. Lifting her head she saw why all the cars were stopped.

"Oh my god!" She screamed as she saw her office building ablaze. Getting out of her car she capsulated it and ran down the sidewalk to get a better view.

The building was spewing flames as the firefighters tried to put out the out of control blaze. A crowd of people had gathered to watch the building burn. Bulma could only watch helplessly as she thought of all the people that worked in the building. Her face turned pale as she thought of her employees burning to death. She would not share that same fate because she had slept in. She wasn't doing her job and so she would survive when so many others would not. Then her thoughts drifted to Vegeta and how she never had the chance to tell him how she really felt. She started to cry and her head dropped.

"Oh Vegeta," she sobbed as the tears ran down her cheek. She looked back up to the burning building as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OH MY GOD IS VEGETA REALLY DEAD? Well I guess you are going to have to wait to find out. Please review and let me know what you think. I will more than likely have the next chapter out before the end of the week.

Later,

Nalalina


	9. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Okay the reason this chapter is out so fast is because it was originally a part of chapter 6, but I decided to cut it off to leave a bit of a cliff hanger to be mean. I did not leave a whole lot of time between postings so I haven't received too many reviews but that's okay. Let me know what you think.

On with the Story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stood on the sidewalk and sobbed as the chaotic scene around her started to quiet. The blaze was almost extinguished but she knew that the damage would be severe. Looking at the building she could see the charred remains of what used to be an extravagant building. Her thoughts were broken as a pair of hands rested on her hips and her back met with a strong chest. Thinking that maybe it was Vegeta she turned around only to meet a pair of green eyes.

"I heard about the fire on the T.V. and had to come to see if you were all right," Demitrius said as he pulled her into an embrace, "I am glad you were not in that building." He hugged her until a cough broke them apart.

"Bulma the police would like to have a word with us," Vegeta growled as he eyes the other man.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as she flung herself at him. "I thought you were in the building, oh I thought something had happened to you," she cried as she buried her head into his neck.

"As you can see I am fine but we have to go and talk with the police," he whispered into her hair.

"I will call you later Bulma," Demitrius growled as he watched the Vegeta walk away with Bulma wrapped in his arms.

Vegeta only smirked as he watched Demitrius walk away angry. He placed his arms around Bulma's waist and pulled her closer to his own body. He made his way through the crowd and towards the police officer that had requested them for questioning, but before he got there her hand smacked his face, hard.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked as he brought his hand up to his stinging cheek.

"That is for making me think you were dead you asshole," she retorted breaking free of his hold to talk to the officer. Vegeta only shook his head; yup she was the same Bulma.

"Ms. Briefs, Mr. Quji," the officer greeted, "I just have a few questions regarding the fire. Upon review of the case as it stands we do not believe this to be an accidental. The fire alarms never sounded on any of the floors of the buildings and the sprinkler system was dismantled. This building passed inspection with flying color a few months ago so that leads us to believe that this was not an accidental fire."

"Our security system at the main Capsule Corps compound has the logs of all the alarm systems and their statistics at all hours of the day. I will have my father go over them and see when exactly the alarm was turned off," Bulma explained.

"This building is going to have to be capsulated and taken to our investigative labs Ms. Briefs. Though I doubt that anything in it will be salvageable," the officer said.

"Everything that was in the computers is saved on to the main server at C.C. or at my companies compound so everything is safe. We try not to have paperwork for this very reason," Vegeta spoke out.

"Well if you don't mind I would like to just ask a few questions to try and piece together what may have caused the fire," he said.

They had talked with the officer for a long time trying to piece together what had happened. To no avail neither party was able to figure out who got into the system to dismantle the alarms and start the blaze. They were very lucky that nobody was hurt in the fire. An uneasy feeling was left in the pit of Bulma's stomach as she thought about who may have been behind the fire. She had heard Zarbon and Demitrius talk about a plan going down today, but was this what they were talking about? She would go over it with Vegeta later tonight and see what he had to say about it before she told the police her suspicions.

"We should be getting back home woman, it is getting rather late," he said as he broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I suppose your right," she sighed as she took one last look at where her beautiful office had once stood. "What are we going to do about this?" She asked as she got into Vegeta's car, she had put hers back in her purse.

"For now some the employees of this building will be transferred to my companies office tower until a new one can be built. The rest will be put on paid vacation until a new building can be erected. The lab did not suffer any damage from the fire and nobody can get into it from here," he explained as he started the car and drove towards home.

"So how did you escape the fire?" She asked breaking the silence.

"I was never in the building," he snorted, "when I got there it was already on fire and it had been for quite sometime. Glory came up to me and told me that she had called the fire department and that nobody was in the building."

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

"I didn't realize you had come home," he responded quietly, "but it is not my job to make sure that your ass is up and ready for work."

"I couldn't stay with him," she confessed.

He didn't say anything to her but kept his eyes on the road. The rest of the drive home was silent as neither party was brave enough to say anything else. When he pulled into the driveway Bulma was quick to leave the car and head into the house. She practically ran to her room and shut the door. She quickly stripped out of her business clothes and put on a pair of athletic pants and a tank top. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she fought back the tears. She quietly left the room and headed to the gardens in back of the house. Walking up to the gazebo she leaned on the railing and looked out at the garden of roses.

"I had those planted in memory of my mother," he told her breaking the silence, "she loved roses."

"They are beautiful," she whispered, "I never had you pegged as the gardening type."

"I wasn't," he snapped, "then when my mother was diagnosed with cancer I started to spend more time with her in her gardens. When she died I could never force myself to go back. When I moved here I had the roses planted in memory of her."

"Who was the woman you were with last night?" She asked the question she had been dying to ask.

"Her name is Mira Green, her father is a good friend of the family. I have known her most of my life and she has been a very good friend of mine," he spoke out truthfully.

" I didn't mean to spy on you," she confessed, "I just walked by when I came home and saw that your door was open and I peeked in. If I had known you were making love-"

"I wouldn't call it making love," he cut her off.

"It just looked-" he put his hand up to stop her from going any further.

"My relationship with Mira is very complicated. Her and I are just friends and that is all either of us see it as. I have been having sex with her for several years now and that has always been just that, sex," he explained. "What were you doing home anyway I had assumed you were going to stay with your lover?"

"He is not my lover," she snapped angrily, "I needed to confirm that it was him that broke into my apartment and I did that," she yelled as she dropped her head and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked in a whisper as he came closer to her. He used his finger to life up he chin to look into her eyes.

"I heard him and his roommate, Zarbon, talking about me and all that had happened," she cried as he threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Did you say Zarbon?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah it was his roommate he had a strange accent and looked at me like I was a piece of meat. He mentioned something about a plan that was going down today and I think that meant the fire," she sobbed as she slowly brought herself out of his shoulder and his grasp.

"Shit," he exclaimed angrily as he made his way towards the railing. Placing his hands on it he leaned over to look at the garden as he set himself in deep thought.

"What is it? Is he someone that you know?" She asked as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He works for a company called Cold Engineering Technologies, a competitor of Saiyan Enterprise," he responded coolly.

"What could they want with me then?" She asked as she moved to stand beside him.

"Before the merger we had been fighting on two fronts you could say. On one side we were competing with your company and on the other with Cold. It was becoming costly as Cold started to steal more of our ideas and we could not afford to compete with both sides. My father decided to merge with you in hopes of strengthening the company. It would appear the Cold now has his eyes set on the merged company."

"Why didn't this company ever come after C.C. before?" She asked shocked at the information she just received.

"It was too difficult. Your company has the best security system and most loyal employees I have ever met," he complimented, "where my company was plagued by corruption and security leaks. At one point we sent in a spy to see how your security system worked. We were shocked to find that you did not use security cards or passes. We managed to upgrade our system but never to the point your company had. Things kept getting stolen anyway because of careless errors."

"The woman that stole the M-80 air filtration unit was sent by them to steal wasn't she?" She asked.

"Yes I had met her at a bar and soon after we started dating. I brought her home one night after a date and slept with her. She had put a sleeping pill in my drink so I was knocked out shortly after. She ransacked my place and stole the plans that I have been keeping there. My father had been furious when he found out and since then I have never kept any important document at my place," he informed as he turned to look at her, "so what happened last night?"

"Well I went back to his place after I told him he couldn't come to mine. He was shocked when he found out I was not back in at Capsule Corps and instead here with you," she blushed slightly, " I met his roommate and set my purse down on the counter. After…um…while he thought I was sleeping I overheard the conversation he had with Zarbon," her words drew to a whisper.

"He had made mention of the fire?" He asked trying to get the information out of her.

"No he just said that the plan was in place and ready to go off tomorrow as in today. I had also searched the room and found plans for the office tower with symbols on them. I also found my missing underwear in his dresser," she had dropped her head too embarrassed to face him.

"There is no need for embarrassment Bulma," he whispered as he brought her into his arms.

"I just feel so dirty," she sobbed again, "like a whore."

"You are not a whore," he scolded, "you did what you had to do to keep safe. If he caught on that something was amiss who knows what could have happened," he soothed her back as she cried.

"I just can't believe I was so stupid as to put my company at risk for invasion like this. I mean can you imagine what could have happened with that fire today if people had actually been inside?" She cried out.

"You are not stupid, there was no way you were to know what they had planned," he chided.

"If it hadn't been for you then I probably would have brought him right into Capsule Corps and he would've done some serious damage," she whispered.

"But all that didn't happen now did it?" He questioned as he took her words for a compliment.

"It is such a beautiful night out, and the moon shining off the roses really enhances there beauty," she whispered changing the subject "I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful night."

"Remember when we were eight and I led you to that lake?" He asked as he lifter her head to look into her eyes.

"How could I forget it was such a beautiful spot," she whispered as her face came closer to his own.

"I believe before I was chased away you kissed me," he spoke softly.

"Yes what about it?" She questioned him carefully.

"Just returning the favor," he said before his lips met hers.

She stiffened at first but soon relaxed into the kiss as she wound her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his own. His tongue ran along her bottom lip begging for entrance. With a moan she opened her mouth to let him in as she too explored. His hands began to roam her backside until they reached her buttocks. After a few experimental strokes across he gave a quick squeeze causing her to gasp and then moan. He squeezed her bottom and pulled her body even closer to his own. Her hands trailed down his corded neck and across his shoulders and down his well built arms. She trailed them to his chiseled chest and abs and then back up to wrap around his neck. Her hands dug into his hair and pulled his face even closer to hers as they kissed. They stay like that kissing under the moonlight in the gazebo. The full moon reflected off the roses making the dew sparkle in the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww what a nice romantic ending…but don't worry they aren't "together" yet so all those people that are going to bitch about them getting together too quick don't fret. This chapter is a little shorter than the other one because this used to be a part of the other one but I cut it off. So let me know what you think and I'll try to get another chapter out ASAP.

Later,

Nalalina


	10. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay at the moment all my other stories have been removed and are in the process of being edited. This is the only story that I am truly happy with so I will continue to update it. As for the others I will try to get them up again ASAP. While there will not be any major changes to Imperial Escort and Royal Reparation, some of the story line may change and some little points will be added. I am sorry for the inconvenience this is going to cause, but I am trying to make my stories better. I don't want people to think that I am not going to finish them, because trust me I am. So be patient with me while I figure out what to do, I know a lot of people are dying to find out what is going to happen to Bulma. Please bare with me while I fix up, what I believe is poor writing. As for Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder, that story is on permanent hiatus, unless by miracle I find inspiration to work with it again.

On with the story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She gave herself a once over in the mirror before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. Today she would be working in Vegeta's office tower while the investigation and rebuilding of the other one continues. After last night she knew it would be difficult to work in such close proximity to Vegeta. They had spent hours in the garden talking, and making out, but that was as far as it went. They had both agreed that having an intimate relationship at the moment would only cause more problems.

_Flashback_

_"What does this mean?" She asked breaking the kiss and staring into his eyes._

_"What do you want it to mean?" he asked amused at the look on her face._

_"I'm serious Vegeta," she laughed slapping his chest playfully, "is this just a ploy to get into my pants, or is there something more to it?"_

_"Woman if I just wanted to get into your pants I would've done it already," he laughed as she glared at him, "maybe someday we can be something else but right now I think it would just cause problems," he spoke softly grabbing her hand and leading her out of the gazebo and into the garden._

_"Where are we going?" She asked as he tugged her along._

_"You'll see," he said simply as he pushed aside the branches of the old willow tree and pulled her through and to the other side. He smirked as he heard her gasp as she looked out onto the small pond. The moon reflected clearly in it as her eyes gazed to the small waterfalls on the other end and the many bushes of roses that surrounded the crystal waters._

_"Where did you find this?" She asked shocked at the beautiful site._

_"When I moved here I had some landscaping done," he shrugged as he watched her walk up to the water, "this was a nice secluded area and so had this all built. I come out here sometimes when I need to clear my mind," he spoke as he walked up beside her. Without warning he was suddenly pushed and not having enough time to catch himself he fell into the water and came out sputtering._

_"Ha Ha, wow Veggie you should have seen your face," she laughed not noticing him get out of the water and come towards her until it was too late. "Hey, put me down," she screamed._

_"Not until you have been punished," he laughed as he threw her into the water and watched go under. When she didn't come back up he started to worry and walked into the water to look for her. When he didn't see her he started to panic until he toppled over forward from the weight on his back._

_"Ha! Serves you right for throwing a lady in the water," she laughed as he came up and spit out the water he had swallowed._

_"What is so funny?" He asked annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose up in the air._

_"I never realized that your hair doesn't stick up when it's wet," she said as she walked up to him, "you look funny," she giggled as he growled._

_"There are a lot of things you never realized about me," he said into her ear as he pulled her body flush against his. His dropped his head and began to give feather kisses on her neck._

_"Vegeta?" She asked softly as he gave a grunt of acknowledgement but continued his assault on her neck. "I would like to find out," she whispered softly._

_"I don't think jumping into a relationship is the right move," he whispered stopping his kisses and looking into her eyes._

_"You're right, but that doesn't mean we can't build up to it," she spoke as she leaned into to capture his lips in a chaste kiss._

_"I thought you didn't date people that you work with," he said amused at her response, "I doubt I could put up with you everyday, and you would more than likely get sick of me as well. It would be a disaster."_

_"I was thinking about going back to working in the lab," she whispered dropping her eyes to her feet._

_"Why would you want to do that?" He asked shocked by her confession._

_"When I was younger my father always used to take me to the labs and that was where I would spend most of my time. He would be in the office tower and I would be in the lab working on new designs. Then he decided that it was my turn to run the business and so I left the lab to work in the office. You and I both know that my expertise is in building and designs, not sitting at a desk staring at some charts," she laughed. "We both know that your strength is in promotion and advertising, office work."_

_"As soon as the new tower is up you can go back to the labs, but until then I need you in the office. The labs have been shut down for safety and security reasons anyway. If you really want to go back to the labs then it is your decision to make," he said softly as he tilted her head up to meet her eyes._

_"So does this mean we're an item?" She asked with a smile._

_"No," she frowned but he placed a finger over her lips before she could protest, "this means that tomorrow night after work I am taking you out on a date," he said then leaned down and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss._

_End Flashback_

She smiled as she remembered his words and the kiss they had shared in the small pond. True they were not officially an item but they were dating, and eventually he would officially be hers. She smirked as she thought of what that would mean.

"What are you smirking at?" He questioned bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," she said with a laugh, "Radditz has the car waiting are you coming or not," she said over her shoulder and sauntered out the door. Shaking his head he followed her out.

"Good day Ms. Briefs," he tipped his hat, "and Sir." He shut the door behind them and sat in the drivers seat.

"So where are you taking me tonight Vegeta?" Bulma asked breaking the silence.

"You will have to wait to find out," he said amused.

"Well at least tell me what to wear," she huffed, "that way I know what to buy when I go shopping with Chi today."

"Casual, nothing fancy," he spoke, "and just when were you planning on going shopping. Knowing how women shop it will take you hours so you obviously won't be shopping right after work."

"I am leaving for lunch to meet Chi at the mall and then we are going to buy some clothes. I have to talk with my father so you can pick me up at Capsule Corps." She spoke lightly as she slid across the seat until she was in his lap.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" He questioned as his hands rested on her hips.

"I don't know," she whispered in his ear before biting gently down on his lobe, "I'm sure it would have come up eventually," she began to trail light kisses across his jaw. Her kisses were cut short when the car slowed to a stop; they were at the office. She quickly climbed off his lap and situated herself as Radditz opened the door to let them out.

"The boss is not going to be happy with this," he said shaking his head.

"You think I don't already know that? I have tried everything with that woman and she just doesn't seem to be falling for my charms Zarbon," he yelled.

"Well maybe she her eye is focused on someone else, like say Vegeta," he suggested slyly.

"I doubt it, those two have hated each other for god knows how long. He would be the last person she would have her focus on," he laughed at the idea.

"Well Demitrius you had better get something to give to the Cold's because if you come back empty handed then it may be your life on the line," he warned.

"I am going to go see her today, and I will get some information if it is the last thing that I do," he swore as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"It's a good thing you are going to be working in the labs because other wise I would never get any work done," he stated breaking the kiss.

When they had reached the office he had done all the introductions and showed her where everything was. To the employees the relationship seemed strictly professional, as it was supposed to. Then when the door had shut to the executive office the temperature seemed to rise. As the morning rolled on both had been glancing up in hopes of getting a glimpse of the other without making contact. It had worked for a few hours until Vegeta had looked up to find Bulma sitting in his lap with a lustful look on her face.

"I have to go and meet Chi at the mall," she moaned as his hands began kneading her breasts again.

"I have a lot of work to get done," he growled as he buried his head in her chest. At some point he had taken off her blazer and unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her in her lacy bra and skirt. He was a little disappointed when she climbed off of him.

"Seriously Vegeta, if I am late then Chi will have a total cow and trust me you don't want to be there when she flips out," she leaned down to give him one more kiss before straightening her clothes.

"I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock sharp so don't be late," he said as she walked out the door. Turning back to his work he tried to get the images of Bulma out of his head so that he could actually concentrate on something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I know it has been a long time since I last updated but let me know what you think. Next time: The date, and a little twist in the story, hehe. Be sure to leave a review.

Later,

Nalalina


	11. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Okay I am working on fixing up my other stories and will try to have a few chapters posted ASAP. As for this one, I am rather proud of myself really, I hope u all like. Than you for the reviews and please try to leave comment on this one as well. Some definite action in this chapter than I'm sure you'll just love, hehe.

On with the Story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as she sat in her car the cell phone rang indicating that a voicemail had been left behind. It was Chi and she was canceling out, she could vaguely hear noises in the back. Of course the lame excuse of not feeling well didn't work with Bulma. She knew that Goku was there and Chi had other plans than going shopping with her best friend.

"God I'll have to talk to that girl," she grumbled starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

It wasn't long before she pulled into the mall parking lot and drove to the indoor lot. She had a special parking space designated for her use only. It was close to the door for easy escape should paparazzi or fans get too out of hand. Parking her car she grabbed her purse and headed inside the mall. It would be a short trip seeing as Chi had cancelled. She new exactly what stores to go to and what she needed to find for her date tonight.

He had finally completed all the work he needed to for the day. It took him a lot less time then if Bulma had remained in the office any longer. Leaning back in his chair he planned on taking a small lunch break before heading home, but naturally that plan was botched. The phone on his desk was ringing, he had thought at first to ignore it. Then the he read the number, his father, and knew that he could not ignore the call.

"What do you want old man?" He barked into the phone.

"Nice to talk to you to boy," he responded sarcastically, "I just got off the phone with the investigators for the Capsule Corps office tower fire."\

"Well what did they say?" He asked.

"I think you had better hear this for yourself from the investigators, it is mighty interesting," he laughed.

"Where are you?"

"I am sitting with Dr. Briefs at Capsule Corps," he spoke into the phone, "I would suggest getting your fanny hear ASAP."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he said and hung up the phone. Grabbing his coat he walked out of the office. "Glory I have an important meeting with my father. If any one calls let them know I am out and that I will return all calls tomorrow."

"Yes sir," she nodded.

Walking out of the office he walked to the car where Radditz was waiting and climbed in. It wasn't long before he pulled up to the Capsule Corps building and rushed inside. As he entered the house he saw his father, Bulma's father, two men whom he assumed were the investigators, and Bulma's mother sitting around the coffee table chatting.

"Well it's about time you got here boy," his father barked, "where is that woman you work with?"

"She went shopping," was his response, "she said she would come back here because she had to speak with her father."

As if on cue Bulma walked through the door. Her face lacked color and she appeared to be shaken. Looking into her eyes Vegeta knew that something had happened at the mall, but he was the only one to pick up on that. He would have to have a talk with her later.

"Bulma, dear, you got here faster than I expected," her father stated.

"Well, we'll leave you kids alone now," Mrs. Briefs said cheerfully, "I've brownies that are just begging to be made."

"Ms. Briefs, Mr. Ouji, I suggest that you have a seat. I am Detective Marsh and this is my partner Detective Mallow," he introduced. "The other detective on the case, Detective Fluff is currently putting together a list of potential suspects." (haha, Marsh, Mallow, and Fluff! Get it? Marshmallow Fluff, o well I thought it was funny.)

They took a seat on the open couch. Bulma next to Vegeta, they sat a lot closer than they normally would have. Their proximity did not go unnoticed by there fathers. Both Investigators pulled out the drawings and holograms taken from the damaged building security cameras. They went through step-by-step what had happened on the day of the fire. They discussed how it started and why somebody may have done it. The biggest question was how that vandal hacked into the computers to disable the sprinklers.

"Capsule Corporation has always prided itself on security advancements," Dr. Briefs explained, "I don't know how someone could have hacked into the system. Hell I doubt Bulma could hack into the system like that."

"We believe that some how the culprits got a security code of some sort," Detective Mallow explained.

"That's not possible," Bulma snapped, "our computer system does not use security passes. The only way to log onto the system is by fingerprint and retina analysis. There are very few people that have access to the main computer system that would shut down the sprinklers."

"The girl is right detective," Vegeta Sr. implied, "there is no way that someone could have hacked into that computer to shut down those sprinklers."

"That is the only way we figure that all the sprinklers could be shut down at once," Detective Marsh argued.

"That's not the only way," Vegeta responded, "They could have been shut off manually. It would have taken a while but it could have been done that way."

"He's right," Bulma agreed, "The cleaning crew are in the building late at night. If they were caught on camera tampering with the sprinklers no one would say a word. They have to be checked for malfunction anyway so it would be no surprise to see someone messing with them."

"Especially if they looked like a janitor," Dr. Briefs concluded. "It would have to be an imposter dressed as a C.C. janitor, all of our employees are loyal to the company."

"Are you sure some of them aren't mad about merging with us?" Vegeta Sr. suggested.

"No, most of them were not affected by the merge and would always remain loyal to Capsule anyway," Dr. Briefs defended. "I will check the security tapes from the past month to see if I can locate the culprit."

"Well if that is all, than me and my partner will return to the station and notify Detective Fluff and the Captain the new prognosis," Detective Mallow stated, "Good evening and I will keep in contact with any new developments."

"Well since this is over I am going to head to my room. I still have a few things to go through before I head out tonight," Bulma stated as she picked up her bags and all but ran to her room upstairs. Vegeta watched her go not knowing if he should follow her or not.

"Ah yes well Vegeta would you like to see some of the new advancements we've made in home building?" Dr. Briefs asked standing up.

"I do believe that will spark my interest," he said as he followed him out of the room.

"It's the last door on the right," Dr. Briefs said with a knowing smile before walking through the door.

He walked up the stairs and down the hall. He slowly opened up her bedroom door and quietly shut it behind him. He saw her laying face down on her bed. She had kicked her shoes off and her bags sat next to her dresser. She had apparently thrown herself on the bed because her clothes were disheveled. Her hair was fanned out and her face buried in the pillow. She had removed her blazer and thrown it on a chair.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to lay with me?" She asked not removing her head from the pillow. She felt the bed shift as he crawled next to her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened at the mall?" He asked back, "Or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

She grumbled a few choice words before turning over on her side, facing him. He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling before turning to face her. She gave him a hard glare before sliding closer to him and cuddling into his side.

"Chi cancelled on me so I went shopping alone," she started, "Everything was fine until Demitrius showed up. I told him that things weren't going to work out between us and he got mad. If it weren't for mall security I don't know what I would have done."

"Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight," he whispered as he turned so he lay on his side. "We can stay here and watch a movie or something."

"Yeah," she agreed, "but I don't want to ruin this date that you've had planned."

"Trust me you aren't ruining a thing," he whispered into her ear as he begin to trail kisses along her neck. "Not ruining a damn thing."

She moaned as he rolled them over so she lay on her back, him on top of her. His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss as her hands dug into his hair and massaged his scalp. His hands trailed down to the hem of her skirt, pulling her blouse loose. One by one he unbuttoned her blouse before sliding it off her shoulders. She arched herself off the bed allowing the article to be completely removed.

She pushed his shoulders so that both were sitting on the bed. His kisses had trailed to her jaw and neck as her hands moved to remove his shirt. Lifting the garment slowly up his chest, he stopped his kisses to allow her to remove it. Throwing the shirt with the ever-increasing pile of clothes, she wrapped her arms back around his neck and lay back on the bed pulling him on top of her. His hands moved up and down her torso as his mouth gave feverish kisses to her burning skin. Then they shifted to her skirt, finding the zipper on the side he pulled it down. He sat back on his heels, pulling away from her neck and looking into her lust filled pools. Sliding the skirt off her body he tossed it away, and looked upon her body. He dropped his head to kiss her smooth legs, as he made his way up her thigh.

"Ve-ge-Vegeta," she moaned causing his ministrations to stop and he looked at her, "I don't want to be another notch in your belt."

"Then don't be," he whispered as he climbed back over her and kissed her softly.

"I thought you said you didn't want a relationship? That it would be too much of a hassle," she whispered as he continued his assault on her body. She sat up causing him to rise with her, but he didn't stop.

"I lied," he mumbled as his hands moved around to the clasp of her bra. Before he unsnapped it he looked her in the eye, "you make the choice. We can either keep fooling ourselves into thinking that a relationship will never work. Or we can move forward with our lives, together," he whispered kissing her jaw, but before she could answer there was a knock on her door.

"Bulma dear," her mother sounded, "I have a nice little dinner ready and you and that handsome young man should come and join the rest of us to eat."

"We'll be right down mother," Bulma yelled back, she could see the shocked look on Vegeta's face.

"All right dear, just make sure you two are decent before you come downstairs," she giggled from the other side of the door.

"Come on Vegeta if we don't go down there then everyone will know that something is up," she scolded seeing the disappointed look on his face.

"Fine," he grumbled crawling off her and pulling his clothes back on. He was stopped from leaving by a hand on his shoulder.

"We will finish this after dinner," she whispered huskily as she pressed her body to his and kissed him.

"I knew you couldn't resist the chance to be with me," he shot back with a smirk.

"Your such an ass," she shook her head and smacked him playfully before walking out of her bedroom.

"Whoa looks like somebody had his ass handed to him," Zarbon laughed.

"Fuck you," he yelled back, "that did not go as planned at all."

"So what happened Dem?" Zarbon asked amused.

"I followed her into the mall and she told me that things just weren't going to work out. I tried to convince her other wise but she wouldn't have it. Before I had the chance to knock some sense into her, mall security came," he growled taking a seat at the counter.

"So basically you fucked up and our only way inside Capsule is gone," Zarbon concluded.

"Yeah for now. I get that little bitch back one way or another," he growled taking a beer from the fridge.

"Well good luck getting her away from Vegeta," Zarbon laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" he growled.

"According to our little spy Bulma and Vegeta have been getting hot and heavy lately," he said. "They were practically having sex in the office this morning."

"Great, just fucking great."

Dinner had been interesting to say the least. Bulma's mother spent most of it giggling about what a cute couple Bulma and Vegeta would make. Pondering what cute little children they would have and what not. It had been a rather embarrassing dinner for both of them, but had their fathers laughing and adding in. Eventually after enough prodding they had given in and confessed to starting a relationship. Both had been surprised at how accepting the parents had been to it all. They had left dumbfounded and confused as they headed back home, their home.

It wasn't long after she had gotten in the door that he had pounced on her. Removing clothing as they made their way up the winding staircase to his room. He had her pressed into the door as he fumbled to find the door handle. Turning the knob he pushed into the room then kicked the door shut behind him. He pushed her back until she stumbled onto the bed, him above her. They were left in only underwear as all other garments were strewn throughout the house in haste to get up the stairs.

His hand slid behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts free. His hands cupped them and began to knead the skin as he kissed her neck. She let her head fall back allowing him better access. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he dropped his head to her chest. She grasped the back of his head keeping him there as she moaned his name in ecstasy. His hands traveled down her body to her black lace thong and slid it off and tossed it away. She was completely naked before him, his eyes roaming her perfect curves and skin. Her hands traveled to the last bit of clothing he wore, and pushed them past his hips and slid them off. Both parties completely naked just staring and the body before them.

Vegeta made the first move as he brought his face to hers and kissed her softly as he pushed her onto her back. Using his knee he pushed her legs apart and settled himself on top of her. Her breasts pressed into his chest he stared into her eyes, asking for permission. She smiled and he brought the tip to her entrance. There would be no need for foreplay, neither one would've been able to stand the teasing. As he was about to enter the alarm went off, someone had come on to the property.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooooh am I evil or what? They just can't get it on without some kind of interruption. So they are officially a couple now, but who set off the alarm? And whom is this spy working inside for Cold? Well I guess you'll just have to wait to find out next time.

Later,

Nalalina


End file.
